Fallen Leaves
by Lune.Equinox
Summary: In her mind Karma hurting her was never a possibility, but she guesses everything happens for a reason, and even if she is in pain day after day, minute after minute, Amy doesn t regrets it, Karma without knowing it has opened the door of a life that Amy never thought possible, a life that she was lucky to be part of, yes Karma is her family, but now she isn t the only one.
1. Broken hearted

This story will have some mythology involved, as some victorious, fifth harmony and harry potter characters, is AU but at the same time it isnt ,it will be REALLY LOOSELY related to the magical world of harry potter thats why this IS NOT a crossover, but none of the harry potter plot will be involved, NONE, as it will be located after the second war. KARMY is endgame at least that you as readers say otherwise, i will be happy to recive suggestions. It could also be turned into M rated if you want to, so PLEASE review.

—i love you Amy, just not like that...— she kept talking but I just couldn't hear her anymore, when the last letter of that sentence left her lips "just not like that..." My mind shut off, and I felt my self lose balance, I was looking into her eyes, but my vision was tunneled, of course until I heard this next sentence

—I slept with Liam— my knees buckled and now I couldn't hear, there was a loud chilling scream ringing in my ears, who was screaming? Why did it hurt this much? Was it me? I didn't know, and the sudden stabbing pain in my chest didn't let me think much about it, it was suffocating, I couldn't look at Karma anymore, so I tried to walk without falling. I made it, stumbling slightly and brushing against her, it burned, just that brush with her made my arm burn horribly, I held back a whimper and left, leaving her alone in my bedroom.

I was dizzy, too dizzy, my chest hurt too much, and I couldn't breathe, I saw a glimpse of blonde hair, and concerned blue eyes before everything went dark.

...

—Amy!— her name left my lips in a gasp and I got to catch her just before she hit the ground, one of the waiters who was helping at the wedding reception, saw everything and came quickly to help me with her

—please, be careful— he nodded, and carefully slipped one arm behind her back, and the other under her knees, I pointed to my bedroom and he lay her on the bed.

—should I tell the bride? If I am not wrong this is her daughter

—she is, but I wouldn't want to worry her with this, if she ask please tell her that we are together, bonding as sisters— he nodded and left the room.

I looked at Amy, worried, her lips have lost all color, and now are tainted blue, her skin is pale, and her breathing shallow, with care I dried the tears in her cheeks, and took off her shoes. While doing so, I heard frantic steps, and looking out the door I saw Karma leaving Amy's bedroom quickly, a realization came to my mind, and I looked at my now sister with compassion, angrily I shut the door, and changed Amy's clothes, tucking her into bed. Just as I was about to leave, a pale hand took hold of my wrist.

—Lauren...—her voice sounded broken beyond repair, and her green eyes were now full of tears and accompanied with deep shadows under them

—please... Don't leave me—she pleaded, her face sported a deep grimace of pain and I quickly laid down next to her, wrapping my arms around her, I could feel her tears hitting my skin, and for some reason they felt incredibly hot, I placed a hand in her cheek, caressing softly but also feeling how hot she was, alarmed I pulled back, a whimper that softly broke from her lips made me stop, and held her a little tighter

—don't cry, I'm sure that you and Karma will figure things out quickly, she loves you— she trembled

—just not like that— my eyes opened wide, I knew they had been faking it, but not that Amy had fallen along the way

—she said that Amy?— she nodded against my neck, her face was burning and her limbs were trembling slightly

—yes, and she told me that she has been sleeping with Liam—deep anger flooded me, how could Karma do something like that?, to her best friend since childhood, who lays her heart in the open for her, and she answers saying that she slept with someone else.

—she doesn't deserve you Amy, and you don't have to feel bad, she isn't the only family you have anymore, we are sisters, and I am damn glad about it, you are an amazing person, you know? And your my sister, you are not alone.

I felt her smile against my neck, she was still pretty hot, but her hold wouldn't let me go and look for some meds.

When her breathing evened out, I stood up and felt her forehead, she was flushed, her lips had no color and she was shivering in a restless sleep. I covered her with the blankets and draped a cold cloth in her forehead, she woke slightly with a shiver and I caressed her cheek with my fingertips, that seemed to calm her a little bit, and she fell asleep once again.

Someone knocked on the door, I quickly went to open, not wanting whoever it was to wake Amy

—Lauren, Bruce and I are already leaving for our honey moon, I went to Amy's room to say goodbye, but she wasn't there, have you seen her?

—oh yeah, she is here, in my room, she wasn't feeling well so I'm taking care of her —Amy's mom raised her eyebrows she knew Amy and I didn't get along—come if you want but please don't wake her up, she needs rest—she leaned over her daughter, feeling her heated skin and brushing some blonde hair back

—she has a really high fever, maybe is better if we stay for some days...

—it's okay, I'll take good care of her, I promise—she looked at me unsure, and kissed her daughter's cheek with a worried frown

—please call us if she gets worse, and tell her I love her

—sure, don't worry about it, I'm sure she will be fine in a few days—she nodded and left, while I quickly took my phone out and called the only person I knew could know what the hell was going on

—I'm not in the mood Lauren, so if you excuse me...

—don't you dare hang up on me Shane, it's about Amy

—what's wrong with her? How is she?—his voice was worried and I sighed, looking at Amy's ill looking form hidden under my sheets

—she's unconscious at the moment..

—but wha...—I cut him off

—she was going to walk down stairs, I'm happy she didn't make it, it could have ended a lot worse, I was about to go inside my bedroom, she was close, I caught her, she is resting, has a really high fever, that's not why I'm calling though

—I want to see how is she by myself, Im coming over

—suit yourself, bring some meds, the first aid kid here consist in cotton and Epi pens, I don't need either at the moment

—fine, see you in 15

We hung up, and I sat next to Amy, changing the cloth for a colder one, turning on the lamp, and turning off the lights, I knew she didn't like to sleep in complete darkness, I have seen the stars in her ceiling, so I left the lamp on and went down stairs to wait for Shane.

...

—won't your parents scold you for being out at this hour— Lauren asked, Shane just buffed and went right to Lauren's bedroom

—you weren't kidding when you said she wasn't okay—he said brushing some blonde bangs that had stuck to Amy's sweaty forehead

—I've been trying to lower her temperature, but I couldn't do much, should we wake her up to give her the meds?—Lauren said, looking into Shane's eyes worriedly

-Lauren, if her temperature doesn't go down within the next few hours, we'll have to take her to the hospital, I'm sure as hell she shouldn't be breathing like this—he started shaking her carefully, she shuddered, and her eyes opened heavily

—Shane—she said weakly, her voice hoarse, and the dark circles under her eyes making her look completely exhausted

—hey darling—he said softly. —how are you feeling?

—my chest, it hurts so much, make it stop Shane—she pleaded her eyes dropping once again, as she squeezed his hand and curled up into a ball

—hey Ames, hey, hey, don't fall asleep on me—he changed positions, sitting next to her with an arm behind her back, making her sit, but supporting all her weight with his body, she was limp against him, a grimace of pain in her face, sweaty and flushed, tears started falling down her cheeks quickly, while she mumbled something against Shane's shoulder

—Amy! Amy listen to me, are you there?—Shane said alarmed, she wouldn't stop

—what's wrong with her?—Lauren asked she had never seen someone this sick, their family was gone and she had to take care of her sister, look after her. Shane quickly put her arms under Amy and picked her up

—we are taking her to the hospital, she's delirious, her fever has gone way too high too quickly, we can't give her the care she needs, and I sure as hell won't let her get worse, open the door— she did, and they went down and into Lauren's car quickly

—get in and hold her, I'll drive—Shane said, Amy was unconscious once again, Lauren was whispering sweet nothings to her, to try and calm her erratic breathing, while Shane pushed down the pedal as much as he could, it was almost three in the morning there weren't many people out there

—please! We need help,my ...—Shane was cut off by Amy, whose body convulsed violently in Shane's arms, seeing this a flock of nurses came, and helped him lay her in a gurney, injecting something into her. They pushed the gurney to the ER, Shane and Lauren where behind them until some nurses stopped them

—I'm sorry, you can't come, please wait here until we have some results about what's going on, can you tell us anything about the patient

—her name is Amy Raudenfeld, I'm her sister, my name is Lauren cooper, and this is Shane one of our friends, she fainted a few hours ago, her fever was really sudden and high, her breathing has being weird ever since, she woke like half and hour ago or so, and was complaining of severe chest pain, she was delirious too, can you tell me please what's going on? Our parents are traveling at the moment, was she having a seizure?

—yes, that's was a seizure, we are gonna make some tests, until then please don't worry too much, it may have happened because of the high fever, you brought her just in time, a seizure at home and without proper medical care could have ended a lot worse, try not to worry and sit down.

They looked at each other worried and hoping that everything would be ok.

...


	2. what are you talking about?

No ones POV

Lauren was tired beyond words, she and Shane had stayed all night/morning in the hospital, the doctors said they didn't knew the cause of the sudden illness of Amy, but the fainting, the erratic breathing and the seizure had happened because of the high fever, Shane asked about the chest pains and they didn't really know what to say, apparently Amy was having a tachycardia when she got to the hospital, and it has been really hard for them to stabilize her pulse, it was somewhat unstable at the moment, and it could have been the reason of the chest pain, she was still in observation, and she would be there until tonight or tomorrow morning.

It was already night time, Shane was at the hospital with Amy while Lauren changed clothes and picked up some for Amy, she had woken up randomly through the day, and surprisingly she hadn't mentioned Karma, anyways Lauren and Shane had already decided they would keep their lovely blonde away from that bitch.

Lauren was picking comfortable clothes for Amy, some sweats and her favorite donut shirt, when she heard some rocks being thrown against Amy's window.

—please Amy! I'm sorry, open up!— Karma's voice was heard, and Lauren rolled her eyes when another rock hit the window

—could you please stop! Has it occurred to you that maybe she isn't here, you dumbass— Lauren said irritated, Karma had a guitar with her and a puppy face but she didn't give a shit at the moment

—where is she then? I've been calling and she doesn't pick up

—oh surprise!—Lauren said with as much sarcasm as she could. —her phone is right here, she left it idiot, how can she pick up if she doesn't have it?

—tell me where she is, please Lauren, we need to talk—Lauren looked at her with a smirk

—as if I cared about your needs, do us all a favor and get the hell away from my house, as if you cared about Amy—Lauren buffed, and Karma looked at her with tears in her eyes

—I care Lauren, I always have, I wouldn't be here if I didn't, since when do you?

—that's not your problem, just listen to me and stick this in your stupid little head, your are not Amy's only family anymore, she has me, and Shane, and I will make damn sure that she knows it, now get the hell away from my house and go fuck Liam Booker!

Lauren shut the window hard, making the glass tremble slightly. Karma just lowered her head, tears streaming down her face quickly, she had to talk to Amy, she wouldn't let their friendship end like this, but she wasn't at home, and she didn't know where to look for her, with her heart feeling heavy, she went back home and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Shane's POV<p>

I had never seen one of my friends like this, Amy was attached to so many cables and IVs, there were so many medications being pumped into her and she had an oxygen mask around her nose and mouth "we need to keep her oxygen levels" that's what the nurse had said. A few minutes after Lauren left she had another seizure, her fever had spiked again and the nurses rushed in trying to keep her from hurting herself, injecting her for the hundred time, the crazy beeping stopped, and Amy's body calmed down slowly.

I watched everything from the corner with wide eyes. Since then her fever had somewhat gone down, and now my dear friend was propped up against the headboard with some pillows supporting her, I had my hand around hers and she was smiling at me, a small smile with soft eyes

—how are you feeling, Hun?— she just sighed and looked at me

—lots better actually, just really tired, I want to go home, do you know when I'll be able to?

—maybe tomorrow morning, you have had two seizures they want to take really good care of you

—seizures? Didn't expect that one—she said with wide eyes framed by dark circles

—neither did I, you gave Lauren and I a hell of a scare, she called me for help, she was taking care of you—I saw her smile a bit more

—Yes, I remember some of what she said, she is my sister, we are family now

—damn right you are, she is at your house picking up some clothes for you— I looked at her with doubt about what i was gonna question now.

—Ames, Lauren told me about Karma...—her smile send chills down my spine, sad, resigned, her eyes had gone blank

—she loves Liam, I understand, it was silly of me to think she could ever love me the way I love her—she was rubbing her chest with a grimace and I looked at her worried

—Don't say that, she is an idiot, anybody would love you, I mean have you seen yourself, damn girl! If I swung that way I'd be head over hills in love with you sweetheart— my comment made her chuckle slightly and she shook her head amused

—you are a really good friend Shane, thank you

—nothing to thank love— I said giving her a hug.

we stayed in silence for a while, watching some documental on the TV when Lauren came in enraged, I knew what could have made her feel like this, so I opened my eyes wide pointing to Amy, I saw how she forced herself to calm down, and smiled at her sister

—hi sis, how are you feeling?

—just tired, and a bit drowsy, this meds take a lot out of me— Lauren walked up to her and helped her lay down on the bed

—then go to sleep, is nighttime and you need rest so we can get you out of here— Amy just nodded, looking up at Lauren with a soft smile, her eyes already closing, Lauren dropped a kiss on her too warm forehead, and covered her with the blankets

—wow, didn't know you could be such a softy

—shut up—she said but I could see her smile.—I don't like the look on her face, she looks...

—resigned—I said

—yes, and I don't like it— I shook my head, I didn't like it either, not one bit

* * *

><p>Amy's POV<p>

I could feel grass under my fingertips, I touched around and felt leaves in my hands, I opened my eyes and a bright crescent moon was shinning in the sky surrounded by tons of stars and slightly hugged by some clouds, the moon shone so bright that it allowed me to see the forest around me, the big trees full of autumn leaves.

—like what you see?— a smooth voice said from behind me, breath tickling my ear, I turned around quickly but there was no one there.

I heard a warm laugh, it was contagious and it made me smile, my chest was still hurting, and I felt myself weaken at the realization

—don't think about it, the mind is a powerful weapon, push it to the back of your head, you are strong, you will bear it— the voice said and once again I looked around, there was a clearing and a lake, but I couldn't find whoever was talking to me

—up here child— the voice said, when I saw her, I felt warm instantly and suddenly my chest didn't hurt as much, in the darkness I just could see the deep and pure golden of her eyes, the paleness of her skin, the auburn of her hair, and the pink of her lips, she was standing on the high branch of a tree, and I saw how she stuck one foot out, alarmed I stepped forward and she laughed once again

—don't worry child, no harm will be done— the other foot was out and she didn't fell, the air around us shifted as beautiful wings expanded to their full majesty, they were beautiful, I could only see them because they were moving, but otherwise they could probably go unnoticed as they were the same color as the night sky.

She lowered herself slowly, her feet caressing the grass dedicatedly, her clothing was worthy of gods, royals, the main colors being blue and red, gold and silver, were beautifully contrasting one with the other, in her right hand there was a long lance, taller than her, it was made of dark wood and white gold, it had beautiful carvings, flowers, leaves and on top near the deadly silver blade, was a symbol, the sun and the moon one beginning where the other ends, all around the wood and metal were emeralds, rubies, onyxes and diamonds, she let it touch the ground and the earth seemed to shake under her power, I had the reflex of lowering my head under her heavy gaze

—I mean no harm, please, look at me— she said and soft fingers under my chin made me look up, she smiled at me with bright eyes, pure happiness at the sight of me was reflected on her face, her soft lips touched my forehead in a feather like kiss, and I let out a sigh, all the pain in my chest was gone

—feeling better?

—yes, thank you— she extended her left hand to me, I could see a ring in her index finger on top there was the same symbol as in the lance, the sun and the moon, and the band was carved with small leaves and flowers, she had also a weeding ring, beautiful, diamonds and gold put together and forming a lily

—I know that kind of pain, I wouldn't want anyone else to feel it, I know why it happens and I would do anything in my power to spare you from it.

My right hand was warm in her left one, she was a few inches taller than me, her wings were swaying slightly behind us, they were so big that the feathers at the end were brushing the grass

—I don't really understand what you are saying— she just smiled

—it isn't the time child, I'm happy to see you, your blood is telling me who you are, but I don't understand why you aren't were you are designated to be— I looked at her confused

—don't worry I will keep visiting as long as you want me to

—visiting? Where are we?— we had been walking up a hill, we sat at the top where I got a breathtaking sight of the lands beneath us

—it depends, are you talking about your mind or your body?

—what are you talking about?—she smiled

—your body is resting, you are sleeping, in the arms of your sister Lauren, Shane is driving a car and they are taking you back home, your mind on the other hand, is awake and open, letting me inside, allowing me to bring you here and to heal you— she brushed back some hair that had fallen on my face and let her hand rest on my cheek for a few seconds

—heal me? What do you mean?

—your body needed a little help, you were on the edge of having another seizure when I kissed you

—are you saying that you made me feel better with just a kiss?

—yes, didn't you feel it? Love can make really unbelievable things happen

—love? How can you love me? I don't even know who you are

—you don't know me, that's right but I know you, I have seen everything in that amazing soul and mind of yours— she placed her index and heart fingers in my head, images, memories passed in quick succession in front of my mind eye, laughter, kids running around, tree houses, a castle hidden behind the hills, bright green eyes just like mine in front of me, flowers, waterfalls, lakes, caves, loud howling, beautiful birds that I couldn't name, in everyone of the moments she showed me was the same person, I couldn't detail them, I could just see their eyes, soft green, just like mine. I was gently thrown out of the memory and next to the woman I still didn't know.

—now you know some things about me

—who was that person, the one with the green eyes?— her eyes shone in a way that could have blinded the sun and the stars

—she is someone that I'll make sure you get to know really soon, she will be happy to meet you, after all I'm nothing but a bridge

—but is this even real? Is it all in my head?— she left her lance resting in the ground and took both my hands in hers, looking right into my eyes

—this, happening in your head makes it any less real?— I didn't know what to answer so I just looked at her. — things are about to change Amy, and you need to believe, there are a lot of things left unsaid, things that you need to discover, things that are inside of you

—what are you talking about?— I could see the dawn approaching, the sun light, outshining the light of the moon, covering it.

She picked up a fallen autumn leaf and placed it on the palm of my hands, then placing hers under mine, I felt small electricity inside of me and in my fingertips, I looked up, but her eyes were focused on the leaf that was slowly turning into a flat circle of gold, small, like a coin, a circular pendant that was slowly being engraved right before my eyes, the chain, equally made of gold appeared next, and with quick and graceful moves she placed it around my neck

—my time is running out, don't ever take this off, if you ever feel in danger hold it in your hands and think of me, of my face, of my eyes, I assure you, you will be protected.— She kissed my forehead once again, and touched the pendant of the necklace with her fingers.—your name Amy, that is were everything begins, do not ever feel afraid, you will never feel alone again.— She looked down for a second muttering to herself

_You should have never felt alone_

With that she stood up the feathers of her wings touching the ground, as the sun shone brighter her image dimmed

—you are not alone Amy, remember that, always—she was gone and everything went dark

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

—what happened to her!—Karma asked, her voice loud, she was standing at the door of Amy's house, trying to speak to her, nobody opened and she stayed there waiting for Amy to come, when she saw Shane getting out of Lauren's car opening the back door, and picking up an unconscious Amy, karma could see how sick and exhausted she looked, and the IV tape in her hand

—I told you to stay the fuck away from this house, Amy just got out of the hospital, the last person that she needs to see is _you_—Lauren said opening the door for Shane, who didn't look at her and went quickly up stairs. Getting out of Lauren's grasp, Karma sprinted up stairs seeing Shane lowering her best friend to bed slowly and covering her carefully with the blankets

—what happened to her?—Shane didn't even look at her, he just closed the curtains, and turned a lamp on, pushing Karma out of the room, she fought against him, but he was a boy after all and was stronger, she saw the unconscious face of her best friend one last time before the door was closed in her face

—she got sick the night of the wedding, we had to take her to the hospital, she was there until today Sunday morning, she will get better, now leave

—how do you expect me to leave, now that I have seen her like this?-she said pushing against him to get inside Amy's room

—the same way you left her so many times to go an see Liam, I'm sure he needs a nice little fuck now Sunday morning, why don't you go to _his_ house?—karma's eyes watered with his words

—she was okay when I left that night...

—and then she wasn't—Lauren interrupted—this is my house I don't want you here, and you won't be let in at least that Amy says otherwise, she's not available at the moment so leave before I call the cops.

And Karma left once again with endless tear tracks running down her cheeks

* * *

><p>Hours later Amy woke up to notice that the necklace that was given to her in her dreams, was still hanging around her neck.<p>

* * *

><p>hey guys, i just wanted to say thank you when i got this idea i really didnt expect anyone to be interested in it, but yesterday after the first chapter i got a few followers and reviews, that felt amazing so really thank you. please everyone REVIEW, im all ears, if you have any questions you can PM me or leave a review they will al be answered in the next chapter<p>

also thanks to the 1 favorite and 8 followeres :D

**fandomsalltheway: **first of all thanks for reviewing! please if you feel like it PM me so we can talk a little bit and i can write in a way thats comfortable for everyone

**kenfromnhus:** i was thinking about what you said about lauren and amy, but i think that it wont happen, i want for them something more fraternal a really nice and real sisterhood with nothing in between just two girls being sisters. when i make the M rated scene l will say so at the begining of it so those who dont want to read it can skip it, it wont happen in the first few chapters, the person who will work their ass off to get amys love havent gotten into town yet, maybe next chapter or the one after, i really want her to come quick, but i want to make it realistic so i dont want to rush anything, really appreciate your insight of the story so please review as much as you want, i will wait for it

**Brittany: **thank you! the fact that you think my story is amazing makes ME feel amazing so thanks and keep reviewing


	3. Green eyes

Amy's POV

Thy kingdom come  
>Fallen Leaves<p>

Those words were engraved in the back of the necklace, under them was the symbol of the moon and the sun, I ran my thumb over it, feeling the electricity running inside of me instantly, in the front of the necklace were two trees around the edges, and the middle was filled with autumn leaves, it was pure gold what I held in my hands, the chain was so delicate that it almost melted in my fingers.

How could this be? Is what I've been asking myself since I felt the warm pendant against my chest, but instantly after questioning myself the voice of the girl in my dreams would say "this, happening in your head makes it any less real?" it confuses me, in my head this shouldn't be possible, but here it was physical proof that whatever happened in my head was indeed real.

Someone knocked on the door softly and I hid carefully the necklace under my shirt

—come in!— Lauren came in with a tray in one of her hands while with the other she turned on the lights that I didn't bother to turn on before, suddenly the darkness didn't bother me as much as it used to

—hey sis, how are you feeling?—she asked, leaving the tray with warm breakfast on my lap

—quite good actually, I just keep waking up in different places, in your bedroom, in the hospital and finally here

—we thought it was the best, we didn't want you to wake up in a hospital once again— she said motioning me to eat with her hands, I rolled my eyes and she just raised her eyebrow, I raised my hands in defeat and started eating

—that's true, it wasn't nice, what day is today?

—Sunday, you spent almost a day and a half in the hospital— Lauren saw me looking for something in the tray and quickly said — I know you like coffee but the doctors said it wasn't good for your heart, I made orange juice instead, I hope that's okay— she gave me a sheepish smile and I just nodded

— the juice is good, thank you— I said, having a sip to reassure her. —what's wrong with my heart? —for some reason I wasn't as alarmed as I should have been

—nothing!—she answered fast —you had tachycardia, it was really hard for them to stabilize you, caffeine can make your heart go crazy again, is just a prevention, they want you to wait a few days, at least until your fever lets up completely, you are just a bit warmer than normal

— am I allowed to go back to school?— I asked with a spoon full of eggs half way to my mouth

—not for a few more days, you were pretty sick, please don't scare me like that anymore—she said with pleading eyes

—thank you for taking care of me, I'll try not to die in your presence— I said as a matter of fact, and she punched me lightly on the shoulder, I moaned dramatically and we laughed

— you are gonna kill me woman!— I said and we chuckled a little more

—is nice to see you like this, the night of the wedding you were so...

—...heartbroken—I felt the mood shift, a stab of pain in my chest. Karma

—yes, but she doesn't deserves it, I will kick her out again if it's necessary

—again?— I asked, trying to rub my chest subtly

—she came twice, trying to apologize with her puppy face and all, I didn't want her here so it old her to leave, I won't stop you from seen her but I don't like it

—if you don't I will, she is a damn bitch!— Shane was leaning on the door frame, hair damp and smirk in place. —she ruined my friendship with Liam, now I'll have no remorse humiliating her in front of the entire school.

—Shane...—my voice low in warning

—are you seriously gonna defend her! You got it bad girl— he threw himself to the bed, hiding his face between the pillows

—I'm gonna talk to her, clear the air between us, yes, she hurt me, but we have been friends since forever— Shane and Lauren looked at each other and then at me

—do whatever you want...—Shane began

—...but we don't like her...—Lauren continued

—...and we won't act like we do. — Shane finished. I covered my face with my hands, this would be interesting

—Amy!—Lauren shouted from down stairs. —The bitch-I mean Karma is here

—Lauren—I said as a warning, looking at her now that I had gotten down

—what?!—she said with raised eyebrows. —I'm being polite, you are lucky I haven't poisoned her food— she said the last sentence under her breath, but loud enough for me to hear it, she looked at me, letting me know that she was here, for me.

I looked at Karma who didn't dare to move from the front door, the pain in my chest grew slightly, and I took a deep breath. "The mind is a powerful weapon, push it to the back of your head, you are strong, you will bear it" I felt like I could hear her voice in my ear, whispering to me the words she had said when we saw each other, unconsciously my hand traveled to my chest and I felt the necklace there, warm against my skin, and somehow I felt reassured

—hey buttface, come on up— I told her and she seemed to relax a little bit

— if you need me to kick her out, just scream!— Lauren shouted from down stairs and I rolled my eyes amused

—you have a very good support system I see— she said, I had my back to her, I was still feeling a little weak so I sat with my back against the headboard and looked at her, she was exhausted and worried I could see it

—she has been great, I couldn't have got a better nurse than her

—really? I'm sure I could have done a good job— I looked into her eyes and she didn't dare to move

—I'm sure about that too, but in this case I'm afraid that the cure would have been worse than the sickness— she flinched at my words, and I felt guilty, but I wouldn't take it back, usually I would take back anything that hurt her, but not anymore, I would speak my mind and she would have to accept that

—how have you been? I saw you when they brought you back from the hospital, it was pretty scary seeing you so limp in Shane's arms—she hesitated before sitting beside me but not close on the bed

—I've been better— I said because, for some reason my chest hurts more when I'm around her, it wasn't just the emotional pain, it was physical in some way too. —I'm okay, just feeling a little weak, I'll be able to go back to school tomorrow

—everyone it's been asking about where my other half is—that sentence stung like hell, mostly for the way she said it. She was my other half. Surprise. I wasn't hers

—I guess we should break up, for real— I could feel my face grimacing without my consent

—Amy, I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen, I didn't realize what I was doing to you, I'm so sorry—she said, tears streaming down her face, I had the instinct to go and comfort her, but my heart wasn't strong enough

—don't worry Karms, I understand, you don't love me, I get it— I said trying to reassure her

—no Amy, that's not it, I do love you—she said, her eyes wide, trying to make me understand

—just not like that—I had to take a sharp intake of air, the pain was unbearable "you are strong, bear with it" a voice said in my ear. —believe me, Karma, I know

—but how can you be so calm about it !— she screamed, stood up and started pacing around the room.— I feel like I hurt you, like I broke your heart, and you are just there looking at me so blankly

—oh yes Karma, you sure as hell did, but we can do nothing about it, just move on from it, what do you expect me to do? You can´t force yourself to feel something, you simply don't, we are gonna "brake up" and we are gonna be the friends we were before all this craziness started. You can't help your feelings anymore than I can help mine, so let's just put it behind us

—but Amy, this doesn't feel the same, this doesn't feel like it used to

—that's because it isn't, you wanted to be popular, now you are, deal with it— I may have sounded harsher than I intended but I couldn't help myself thinking about how none of this would have happened if she had been okay with the life she used to have, if she had been okay with just me. It pained me, more than I let on, since the beginning, the fact that I was never enough, that she always felt like she needed more, I never did, I was content with having her in my life, but looks like she never felt the same, and I can do a thing about it, but accept it

—Amy...—her voice cracked, but I just lowered my head, my chest felt too heavy. —I'm...

—Ames!—Lauren cut her off, interrupting her, and avoiding me the pain of hearing what she was about to say, I wasn't up to more of Karma's silly apologizing which wouldn't lead to anything

—what!—I shouted back

—I declare today as sisterly day, come and bring your butt over here!—just for the record, she said all of this, shouting, from down stairs.

—I'll be down in a minute

—'Kay, get the hell out Karma!—I rolled my eyes chuckling

—nice to know that you find your sisters hate for me amusing

—I'm sorry but it really is, she is nice and she makes me smile, I told her to go easy on you

—seems like she didn't listen

—of course i didn't, who in their right mind listens to Amy?—Lauren said from the doorframe

—hey!—I said faking anger, I was faking a lot lately

—just kidding. Now you idiot, leave so I can relax with my sister—she said, the last part directed to karma who looked at me

—do I really have to leave? I thought we could have a girls day, cause we couldn't have our girls weekend?

—well you thought wrong—Lauren said making me brake the eye to eye contest I had with Karma. —if I'm not wrong last time you stood her up, for Liam, so go to him, I'm sure he will be happy to see you

—no he isn't!— Karma broke down, screaming at Lauren. —he knows we were faking it and now hates me, stop your shit about it. — Lauren didn't even blink at her outburst

—so, you are just here because Liam won't take you back? Amazing Karma, allow me to give you and applause— Lauren's words hit me like a bullet, I felt myself go limp against the bed, all the air taken harshly away from me. Lauren mouthed "sorry" and I nodded, Karma began stuttering like crazy, and that was more than an answer to me.

—I'll see you later Karma

—but, but Amy!— she said, desperate, but I was done, so done with everything

— I said I'll see you later— my gaze hardened looking at her, her eyes watered, and a few tears fell, but I picked up all the strength I had left and opened the door for her. She didn't dare to look at me again.

* * *

><p>As I entered the school with Shane in one side and Lauren in the other I knew this was the weirdest thing our classmates could see. Where was the Karma for Amy? Where was the Liam for Shane? Where was the bitchy Lauren?. Well they would find the last one fairly soon, I thought with a smirk. It vanished when I saw Karma, getting out of the bus, alone, head hung low.<p>

—Amy no—Lauren said trying to stop me from going to her

—this won't go away Lauren, and I can't let our friendship go to hell because of it—she nodded in understanding, but stayed there, I understood that if Karma was with me, Lauren wouldn't let her hurt me, at least not in her presence

—hey!— I said, holding her hand, it burned and I felt like I needed to let go, but I didn't

—what are you doing?—she said, surprised

—taking hold of my girlfriends hand

—I thought we were broken up—she said, a glimmer of hope in her eyes

—oh, we are, but they don't know that— I said, pointing to the rest of the students. —until we make the announcement we have to keep up the act.

We sat outside waiting for the bell, in total silence, Karma's hand was still in mine.

—I just got a new update!—Shane said, squeezing himself between karma and me, making us brake apart, another guy, really cute, not that tall, brown hair, brown eyes, with a killer jawline, sat in front of us next to Lauren

—I'm josh, nice to meet you— he said quietly, I was about to introduce myself when Lauren, who was ignoring him, spoke

—I really don't know who is the girl here, shouldn't we be the ones gossiping?—Lauren said motioning to karma, herself and me with her hands, Shane just ignored her

—I have the solution for all of your problems Amy— I looked at him, both eyebrows raised

—oh shit!—josh suddenly said, his hot jaw dropped completely, Lauren's eyes were wide in shock, everybody seemed to be looking at something behind karma, Shane and I

—she must be here already!—Shane said, excited

—she?—I heard Karma mumble

—Hun, why don't you turn around?—he said with a smirk, I wasn't going to, but he grabbed my chin, turning my head around.

DAMN

I could feel myself blush, and it wasn't just me everyone was just...damn!

She was gorgeous, beautiful and every other adjective related, she looked so hot in her motor bike, Yamaha r4, said in one of the sides. Everyone had their mouths hanging open with just the sight of her body on top of the motorcycle. When she parked...

DAMN

I won't say those cliche stuff, slow motion and la la la, no, this was nothing like it, she swung one leg over the side with spectacular grace, combat boots, tight black jeans, midnight blue blouse that was tight in all the right places, black ray bans hanging from it, and to finish the look a leather jacket that fits just right. She took the helmet off

I was instantly breathless.

The breeze passed by, making raven hair flow in the air like soft waves in the ocean, pale white skin, plump lips, full eyebrows, nose piercing. Her eyes were closed as she tilted her head back pushing her hair to her right side, falling over her shoulder and past her breast, she gave us her back for a moment, as she picked up her bag and hung it on her left shoulder. She looked back, and I gulped, her eyes caught me in and intense gaze, for some reason she looked at me confused, with a furrowed brow, it went away as fast as it came, and I focused on her striking eyes, with one look I knew they changed colors, they weren't like my soft green ones, hers were striking emerald, passionate and captivating, with flecks of grey, everywhere, after a few minutes she smiled at me, and waved delicately with her hand, before walking away and into the school.

Her eyes were burnt in my head, so intense.

—Raudenfeld—Shane said as he bumped my shoulder. —it won't be as hard as I thought, she noticed you right away! I believed it would be harder, with her being a senior and all...

—a senior?—Lauren asked, I was speechless. —who is she?

—she has your name—Shane said, as he took and iPad out, a picture that was nothing against reality, was showing the girl with just saw. — I was surprised such beauty having the same name as you— he said looking at Lauren in disgust, she just glared at him and he shrieked

—so her name is Lauren?— I asked

—yeah tiger—Shane said with a smirk. —Lauren Jauregui, she was born in Germany, and is a senior here, she should have finished high school last year, but she is a little behind because of her traveling, she is nineteen at the moment, and just moved here from France, she had been living there since she was fourteen with her guardians.

—guardians?— I asked

—I just know the general information, you will have to find out the rest for your self. Do you imagine Amy, she's French raised, she will be able to teach you so many things— Shane said with a smirk on his face, and one raised eyebrow, I blushed and hid my face with my hands, groaning.— the French, they breathe romance, the whole idea of France is so sensual, did you see her?! She screams sex left and right

—could you stop talking about her like that? She is a person, leave her alone—I said, bothered with the way he was expressing of the girl

—already protective about her Ames?— I glared and he chuckled

—what makes you think she will be interested in me?

—that's right man—josh interrupted.— that girl is older than us, she is like in the major leagues, and Amy is just beginning the training

—yeah, I know, but I also know, that you two shared a glance, a long glance, she smiled and waved at you, so she knows that you exist, she seems nice enough, you just need to bump with her and that's it— I just shook my head, not saying anything about it.

* * *

><p>Everyday after she left the hospital, she would sleep, and her mind would always go back to the same forest, every time she closed her eyes, she'd found complete calm, but the girl that made her company the first time wasn't there anymore, Amy would wait for her, and sometimes she swore she could see her immense wings in the darkness of the sky.<p>

Even if those green eyes never left my mind, it seemed to be impossible to meet them again, she was a senior and i a sophomore, we have completely different schedules, and dont even share the brakes. I pulled the thought away from my mind, a lot was going on and i couldnt deal with it all.

A few days ago karma and i split up, we both knew it had to happen, everything about karmy was taken down and i could see the longing glances he threw liams way, all the time, even when she was with me, she longed for him when she was with me.  
>The thought made my chest burn, the sharp pains made me grimace and i saw Lauren who was always around me bedinning to stand up, i stopped her with my hand and stood up myself trying to keep a moan of pain from leaving my mouth<p>

—go talk to him— i told karma, pulling her from her daze

—Amy...—she said reaching out with her hands but i didnt want her hands on me

—its fine, i just need to not be here—i went over to Lauren who was looking at me worried

—everything ok?

—yeah, just Karma being Karma. I think im gonna walk home, I'm in the mood for a really long walk

-ok I'll make some snacks and we could watch a movie later

-sounds good, see you in a while-i kissed her cheek really quick and saw Karma attempting to come close to me again. I stopped her with a glance and she lowered her head

I started walking away quickly, head low as i pressed my fist angainst my chest trying to somewhat numb the pain

I felt myself crash against something, books fell and i was bothered, this day couldnt get any worse. Without looking up i started picking up the books

-I'm really sorry i wasn't looking- a pale hand started helping me out and from the corner of my eye i saw something i had only seen in my dreams. A ring made of white gold, the sun and the moon one beginning where the other ends, it was the same symbol i had seen adorning the girls hand. Even if it was the exact same symbol, it was slightly different this was slightly smaller and contrary to the one in my dreams wasn't carved with leaves, the band in this one was shaped in the form of and arrow, curling around the finger with the pointy head ending in the front of the ring making it look like it was crossing the moon, it was beautiful. Was she related to my dreams? Did she knew what they meant?

—it's okay, I wasn't looking either—her voice was deep and husky, thick with a intriguing French accent, delicate in a nice kind of way, my shoulders relaxed, and I looked up, I almost didn't recognize her, her eyes were soft shade of gray, equally precious and mesmerizing. Right away I noticed she was exhausted, her smile looked somewhat dimmed, and there were dark circles under her eyes

—here— I said handing her the books, she put them inside her bag, and while she did so I decided to ask about the ring intrigued about what she would say. —that's a very nice ring, it's beautiful

—thank you, I like it a lot, it reminds me of home— even if her presence was strong and intimidating in a way, I couldn't help but feel really comfortable around her

—really, how so?— she raised both eyebrows and I blushed. —oh I'm sorry? I'm just here asking a lot of question and we don't even know each other.

She laughed, her eyes getting some brightness back, and I decided that was one of my favorites sounds in the world

—don't worry about it— she said her accent caressing my ears. —that is really easy to fix, I'm Lauren— she said with a small smile

—Amy, nice to meet you—I said, taking the hand she was offering me, it was so soft, it closed deliciously around my hand, her skin was cool to the touch, but her eyes were warm as they looked at me

—so Amy... I don't want to be rude, but i feel really shitty, do you want to go grab something to eat?— she looked really tired and I wanted to find a connection between her ring and my dreams. I nodded and she handed me a helmet

—there's just one of this...

—I've had my skull split open a thousand times, I don't want that happening to you, so please take it— she said with a grin, I shuddered slightly thinking about her with her head split open

She climbed on the motorcycle, I put on the helmet and instantly the spicy and delicious smell of cinnamon over took my senses, I breathed in slowly and climbed behind her.

—please, I don't wanna die— she laughed

—don't worry I'll go slow, rookie—she said, looking beautiful with her hair flowing wildly with the wind

I had never done this before, being in a car was one thing, but in a motorbike, this was rushing, exiting, freeing.

—hold on tight, belle— she said looking at me with a smirk. Belle? What's that?.

My hands circled her waist and the bike roared to life, in seconds we took off, she rode it slowly but not to much, I saw everything around me, houses, green fields, trees, kids, old couples, everything and I relaxed, without noticing I leaned my head on her shoulder, feeling the breeze pushing my body, feeling her back against my chest, how she breathed

—hey belle! I know I'm a relaxing person, but don't fall asleep on me, is dangerous— she said, shrugging her shoulders so I'd pay attention, felling sleepy I nodded against her shoulder and tightened my arms around her, letting her know I am okay.

—we are here—she said after a few minutes, I got off and offered my hand to help her, she smiled and we got to the front door "checkmate" said at the top.

She opened the door for me, I loved the place as soon as I stepped in, mostly because I had never been somewhere like it, it was like to be standing in chess game, there were big pieces of dark wood, for the black team, and light wood for the white team, the walls looked like they were made of books, shelves covered the walls from top to bottom, couches, sofas, arm chairs and love seats, were all around the place, with coffee tables, and there were also some tables made for four people with cozy seats. The lights were dim, giving it a mysterious vibe that was absolutely amazing, and the music kept changing between indie, jazz, blues and soul. There was a small stage too, so I guess some people come to sing in open mic nights.

I felt someone pulling at my hand, Lauren was looking at me with a small smile, she motioned with her head, and I followed her to a cozy couch for two people with a coffee table, she showed me the menu for a few minutes until I settled in some donuts and a cup of coffee

—do you like any coffee in particular?—she asked while standing up

— I just love coffee in General, what do you recommend?

—I love coffee too, I like it black with two sugars, a vanilla cappuccino and mint latte

— I haven't tried none of the last two...

—I'll buy both, we can share, sounds good?— I just nodded and she went to order— she came back a few minutes later and sat down next to me, taking off her jacket and putting it on the back of the couch

—nice tattoos— I said looking at the inside of her left wrist, there was a moon crossed by and arrow, and I remembered the symbol on her ring, around her left bicep there were two dreamcatchers made of flowers, branches and leaves,one really close to the other, together they perfectly formed and owl, impressed, I leaned towards her slightly brushing my fingers softly against her inked skin, feeling a pull towards it

—beautiful— I gasped, in trance I looked up at her, silvery eyes met mine, and I felt my heart jump in my chest, it wasn't attraction, it was something deeper, I got lost in her eyes, so bright, so silver. Suddenly as I looked into her eyes, images began popping up in my head, a wild sea, surrounded by snow, kids throwing snow balls, if could hear laughter and the sound of a waterfall...

—here is your order—I was snapped out of my trance and Lauren quickly looked away, saying thank you to the guy.

I looked up at her, eyes back to green.

—you ok?—she asked, I could see a small tremble in her hands, as she handed me a coffee cup, but didn't say anything about it.

I took a sip of my coffee and moaned at the taste,perfectly bittersweet, then I grabbed a donut, it melted in my tongue and I was in heaven, another sip, my tongue was burning deliciously and I was in another world. I didn't notice I had closed my until I opened them, Lauren was looking at me with a smug grin, as she sipped her coffee with a raised eyebrow, I blushed and she chuckled

—are you usually this passioned about food?

—yes and this is delicious

—I know, I love it here— we stayed in a comfortable silence for a while, just sipping slowly

—we are really far away from the school, do you live close by?

—yeah, one or two blocks away, there aren't many houses in that side of town so is really calm, I like it. I'm happy I found that house

—who are you living with?

—alone actually, I'm 19 so it really isn't a problem— she said we a shrug like it was the most common thing in the world

—did your parents really allowed you to be by yourself?

—they aren't here anymore, I lost them when I was around six, they were both surgeons, so we had money, some idiots came into the house to rob us, we were in the living room, dad tried to defend us, they shot him, my mom set the alarm off, she was hit on the head with the barrel of the pistol, and I just got a deep gash in my chest, the sirens were getting closer and they were trying to get rid of me, in the rush they didn't get to kill me, although sometimes I wish I did— hearing her story was painful, how her eyes dulled and glazed over, as if she was reliving it all in her head. But the last part was what gruesome for me to hear, hearing some say something like that was just surreal to me

—I stayed in a foster home in my natal city in Germany, for a few months, until a couple decided to take me in,a few years later we moved to France, they only wanted the money the government gave them for taking in an orphan, the money stopped when I turned 18 so they kicked me out and now hear I am

—and I'm glad you are here— I could have said I was sorry for her, but I know she must have heard that countless times in her life, so I didn't, she smiled at me warmly and I took her hand, feeling oddly comfortable around her

—we just met, I just want to say I'm happy you opened up to me, I appreciated it

—you have been the only friendly face that hasn't come to me to ask for a date, I don't wanna be loner, I like you and feel oddly comfortable around you so I though why not— I laughed

—I'm happy you did.

—what about your family, you have a sister, right?

—yeah, step sister, my dad left when I was really young, so my mom married Lauren's dad a few days ago, we live the four of us now, my mom Farrah, Lauren's dad Bruce, Lauren herself and me. We used to hate each other but we get along pretty great right now

—it's cool to have siblings, I have some from the heart, but the one that's closer to me is Jade, Jade West, I met her in France and we have been inseparable ever since...

We talked about everything and nothing, school, friends, TV shows, just trying to get to know each other, I didn't feel nervous at all around her, I felt at ease with her cool personality and mysterious vibe, I knew she was hiding something, and I still need to find the meaning of the ring in her hand.

After drinking lots of coffee and a tie between the mint latte and the vanilla cappuccino, she took me back home under the night sky.

I got off the bike and handed her the helmet.

—it was nice to meet you Lauren, please call or send a text when you get home, I want to know you made it ok— she nodded with a smile, we had exchanged numbers a while before

—I sure will belle, is it okay if I pass by tomorrow morning to pick you up for school?

—that be fine, thanks

—no worries, I'll see you tomorrow— with a smooth motion she cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead softly, my eyes closed in their own accord and I sighed

—bye belle

—bye Ren—she left street down and I went inside, my sister was giving me a smirk, she had seen everything from the window I rolled my eyes and went to my bedroom.

Getting comfortable I got into my translator app

French\English  
>Belle\Beautiful<p>

I smiled softly, and as my head hit the pillow a realization came to my mind, I hadn't thought about Karma, not even once as I was with Lauren, feeling vibration in my hands I picked up my cellphone

" just got home, sleep tight belle..."

And with that i was out.

* * *

><p>Long chapter because of long wait, i just chose Lauren Jauregui because of her physical caracteristics, she is a real person and anything realated to her reality is a coincidence, it may seem really slow and repetitive but every detail is important. Everything is a mess over here because of school so im sorry for any mistakes i didnt read through this to make corrections. PLEASE REVIEW, if you give me more i will give you more chapters, it means a lot.<p>

thanks for the 9 reviews and 26 follows, they made me really happy.


	4. She didn't

Amy´s POV

I opened my eyes and honey gold eyes, were looking back at me

—hello child, how are you?— we were in the forest as always, and her huge wings were brushing the grass as they always did. I had spent every night in this place, alone, she hadn't come back until today.

—your eyes are different— I stated and she smiled

—you pay a lot attention to details, good, good. This is my real eye color, they change sometimes, see?— she asks, as the silver expanded from the pupil and out, it was just a second before it came back to honey gold.

—you said I would never be alone again, but you left me here, I waited for you and you never came back— I said with sorrow, I needed answers and she was the only one who could give them to me

—I'm sorry Amy, I really am, but even with all of my abilities, I didn't expect to be able to do this, what we are doing. I am able to get into people's minds, yes, but I have to know them, or at least be conscious of their existence, even if I'm delighted because you are alive and well, I shouldn't be able to do this, because we haven't really met, do you understand?— she asked with pleading eyes. I nodded

—then tell me what's going on, why can I see you? Who are you?

—as to why can you see me I can say is because something inside of you has awoken, something that was hidden, blocked in some way, is now making it's presence known.

—and what is that?

—it really isn't my place to say, you have to figure it out for yourself. Did you listen to me? Your name?

—I have been thinking about it, but I don't understand, what's wrong with my name?— she gave me a strange look and shook her head, I hadn't looked away from her face since I woke up in the forest, but now that I did I noticed that her forearms were uncovered and I gasped when I saw something in her left wrist. Without been able to stop myself I grabbed it brushing my fingers against her skin

—I have seen this before— she seemed surprised at my revelation, she didn't expect it

—you have? Where?. —my mind went back to a few days ago, I haven't seen her in almost a week, she picks me up to take me to school every morning, but we haven't talked much. This tattoo was the same one Lauren has, in the same place where the girl of my dreams has it

—a friend has it, is the same one, looks like a copy, the same moon and the same arrow crossing it, is this a coincidence? Is she related to any of this? She also has a ring, with the symbol in your lance— her head snapped up at me a realization making it's way into her mind, she smiled.

—that's for you to figure out, I can assure she won't hurt you, ever.

—you know her?— she looked at me, her eyes twinkling

—any moon is a light, what do you think?— she said, and the sun started raising, as the last time, the image of her was dimming

—just listen to me Amy, there is nothing wrong with your name, but are you sure your last name is the right one?

—what?— baffled I saw as her golden eyes disappeared as dawn arrived and everything around me was darkness

* * *

><p>Someone was shaking me hard, my eyes opened wide to see deep green eyes<p>

—Amy, are you okay? You wouldn't wake up— she said, worried

—I'm fine Ren, just a pretty heavy sleeper, what are you doing here?— she brushed her hair back, giving me a glimpse of the tattoo in her wrist

—well we haven't spent time together besides the morning ride, I thought we could do something together— she said uncertain and standing in the middle of my room

—oh sure, would you wait a bit while I change?—she nodded with a smile, while she took a grey beanie out of her pocket and fixed it on her head, making her look even better than before.

I stood up to go the bathroom, I was about to go in when I saw that Lauren was still standing there.

—you can make yourself comfortable, you know?— I said eyebrow raised, she turned around to look at me

—I'm fine, I don't want to be disrespectful—both my eyebrows raised in surprise, she looked uncomfortable.

I stepped closer to her and took her hand in mine, the usual coldness of it making me feel at ease

—it's fine, I don't want you to be standing there

—you sure?— she looked at me in the eyes, and I felt this was really weird

—of course, just do whatever you want— she nodded, and after everything I said, she still didn't touch the bed, she sat in the armchair by the window.

I showered as quickly as possible, and began changing when I heard voices In my bedroom

* * *

><p>Lauren C. POV<p>

—Amy breakfast is ready!— I barged into her bedroom to find that girl Shane was pointing a few weeks ago, the one that has been picking Amy up for school, sitting by the window, she stood up at the sight of me and extended her hand to me

—hi, my name is Lauren Jauregui, I'm a friend of Amy's— even if her dark badass clothing gave a trouble maker vibe, her small smile and intense eyes put me at ease, I didn't want to push away a girl that could make my sister feel better, so I tried to be as polite as possible

—hey I'm Lauren, her sister, today is Saturday, that means family breakfast, would you like to stay for a while?

—oh no, i can come back later, don't want to impose— her French accent was really a catch

—you aren't imposing, is always nice to have someone knew

— I don't want to be a bother

—you won't be, but it would be rude of you to reject the invitation— she looked uncomfortable to be in the house, and for me that was strange. She finally nodded and in that moment Amy came out of the bathroom

—breakfast is ready, we'll wait for you down stairs— my sister left, leaving Lauren and I in my room alone once again

—my mom is a little intense, ignore her if she starts getting a little overbearing

—don't worry I know how to deal with parents, you have no idea— a shadow took away the shine in her eyes, I winced and she looked away from me, going quickly down stairs.

* * *

><p>Amy´s POV<p>

—so Lauren, what brings you here, to Texas?

—I want to have a fresh start, Europe brings back a lot of things I don't want to think about anymore, I heard about the homey and welcoming feeling of Texas and though, why not— I noticed she said Europe in general, I knew she was born somewhere in Germany and that she grew up in France, but why Europe in general?  
>She didn't want to talk about it, she was clear about it, but my mother apparently didn't get it, I actually saw how she flinched as soon as Lauren extended her hand to her, I saw how my mom went pale as her eyes laid on the ring in her hand, on the symbol, on the tattoo. Since then I couldn't help but notice how mom was slightly hostile, how Bruce had to take her hand and prevent her from going out of line<p>

—Europe? Where exactly are you from?

—everywhere and nowhere— she said with a sigh. — my parents were English, they moved to Germany, I was born there, then they died, I was adopted and ended up living in France, I left as soon as turned 18 and here I am.

My mother was acting weirder by the second I saw how the little color she had left in a rush as soon as Lauren answered, I hadn't taken my eyes off of her, she was being rude, I wanted to stop her stupid interrogation, because of this I noticed every little change in her face, now more than ever. Lauren posture was defeated and the spark in her eyes has being dimming ever since I mentioned parents in my bedroom, it was surely a painful spot for her. My sister noticed and changed the topic suddenly, talking about how she was auditioning for the drama club.

—your sister mentioned that Karma was auditioning too, how is she by the way? I haven't seen her around for a while

—she is fine mom— I opened my eyes wide, so she knew she should drop it. She didn't.

—you should invite her more often, she is your girlfriend after all— Lauren didn't even blink, and my sister interrupted

—they broke up a while ago, they aren't girlfriends anymore

—really honey! I didn't know

—it's fine mom, we are back to being friends—the pain my chest made itself present and I couldn't hold back a wince, Lauren looked at me with a reassuring smile and took my hand, as soon as her skin touched mine the pain seemed to dull, leaving behind just an ache

—Lauren why don't you come and help me with the dishes?

—sure—my sister stood up

—oh not you darling, I would like to know Amy's friend better

— no mom! She is our guest

—it's fine belle, it will take just a minute, and then we will leave, ok?— I looked at her with a worried frown, she brushed her thumb softly over the creases in my forehead smoothing them with a soft smile. She left behind my mom. Bruce went to the study leaving just my sister and I

—there is something weird here, Farrah is acting really hostile without reason, when I told her a new friend of yours was here, she was happy you were socializing with someone other than Karma, I don't understand

—me neither, but I'll find out— I stood up leaving her behind, and pushed my ear against the kitchen door

—... She needs to know the truth— I heard Lauren say

—no! She does not!— my mother yelled in a whisper like scream. —how do you even know?

—I went throw it, I saw your reaction when I told my situation, how pale you went, does your husband know?

—that's not your problem!— I heard my mother panting I could see her red face in my mind

—it's part of who she is, of her identity, I know, I can see how much you love her, but that doesn't change the fact that she has the right...

—the right?! The right?! She is MY child, mine, I have taken care of her, raised her and loved her, she does not need to know!

— what if she finds out herself, for example when she marries, she will need a birth certificate, do you want her to find out then, all the lies you have told her, is she even American?

I didn't know what to think, I didn't understand what they were talking about

—I won't tell you anything, you don't even know if your assumptions are true!—my mom's voice was getting harsher, but Lauren was calm trying to make her see reason for something I didn't understand

— I know they are true, she doesn't have any resemblance to you, her eyes are soft green yours are blue, her hair is wavy almost straight blonde yours is curly, she is pale skinned your a shade more tan, her body is well developed in all the right places for a 16 year old and I can see you have surgeries. I know you are her mother, I bet she loves you as much as you love her, and that won't change, but your blood isn't hers, and that doesn't really matter, you will continue to be her mother, I'm just saying she deserves to know, she is not your child by birth, she is not a Raudenfeld by birth, she is your child by heart, she is adopted and that's fine, she is lucky to have a family like this one, I didn't have that chance...

A rush of blood went up and down my body, felt dizzy, my heart was pumping in my ears

"_Are you sure your last name is the right one?..._" I could hear the girl in the forest in my head, everything she said making sense as quickly as the snap of fingers inside of my chest.

Suddenly I heard a lot of noise, I could hear my mom's voice, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. Out of nowhere cool fingers were softly cupping my cheeks brushing away tears I wasn't conscious of letting out, my eyes opened and I saw deep green right in front of me, a soothing voice making it's way to my ears

—it's fine belle, it's okay, everything is okay, you will understand everything soon, I'm here, you will never feel alone again—that last sentence hit a nerve inside of me, a quiet sob made it's way out of my mouth, and strong arms wrapped around me in a careful hold, making me more than anything feel safe.

My face was against her neck, her smell flooded my senses, her hair smelled like cinnamon, her breath like coffee and peppermint, her essence like roses, my eyes closed on their own accord, my nose brushing her neck slightly, as my tears ran down her skin, my head finally settled at the top of her shoulder as my arms clutched her shirt, she was all around me, covering me in her hold. Calmness and tiredness washed all over me, and within seconds I was gone.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of cinnamon and roses all around me, I was so deliciously warm with soft blankets around me, my eyes opened, the bed was huge, the pillows like clouds, I looked around, the wall in front of the bed was made of glass letting me see the night sky, like the stars in my bedroom, with the difference this were real, everything was made of dark wood. There was an upright piano against the left wall, sheets of music over it, in the corner was a cello, and hanging from the walls were some guitars one acoustic, one electro acoustic and one electric, next to them was a violin in the middle and next to it some basses, the right wall was covered in books from top to bottom, there was a coffee table surrounded by comfortable couches and arm chairs and against the wall next to the bed was the desk, that wall had some drawings and sketches attached to it made either with charcoal, pencil or pen, some with color and some black and white<p>

In the desk chair was her, Lauren, sleeping in a very uncomfortable position, with one hand on top of the bed holding tightly onto mine, I couldn't help but smile. This for sure was her place, posters of artist and movies she liked where all around, sitting up without disturbing her I looked around amazed. On top of the desk were more drawings half completed, pencils and charcoals thrown all around, I tried to get closer and take a look at the drawings, but as soon as my hand began losing contact with hers, she snapped awake with a start, silver eyes looking all around in panic

—hey, hey, is okay, I'm here— I said softly tightening my grip on her hand, she sat back again, and I sat on the bed in front of her, next to the desk full of drawings I was dying to see

—Amy...— She said in a exhale. —I'm sorry, how are you felling?— And just like that everything came back to hit me in the face

—please don't cry, it's okay, it's gonna be okay

—it isn't Lauren, it isn't, I'm not who I thought I was, this changes everything, I don't even know what happened, why my real family pushed me away, did they not love me? What was wrong with me for them to throw me away?

—shhh shh, that's not true, we don't know what really happened and even if we did, you are still the same person, your blood, your name, they don't change who you are, your mother still loves you the same, you are her child and she loves you, aren't you happy with your life? You wouldn't have met any of the people you love if you hadn't been adopted, you should be thankful, I was adopted too, and I would kill to have a family like yours— I looked up at her, eyes back to green, she was looking at me with a reassuring smile, and while tears were falling down my cheeks she pulled me to her and into a hug, she kissed my forehead softly a few times, before letting me rest my body against hers, my head back to her neck

—it's fine belle, didn't you hear my conversation with your mom, she loves you for sure, it's ok to be insecure but you don't need to be

—I'm being and idiot, right?

—no, no, it's fine, it's normal—she assured me leaving a kiss in my hair

—she loves me, right?— I looked up at her, right into her green eyes, needing her reassurance, her husky voice to make me feel better.

—of course she does, who wouldn't love you?— she said, and slowly leaned into me, kissing my cheek softly, her lips cool and silky like, against my skin.

We stayed like that for a while, she sitting in her desk sit with me on top of her, hugging

—your bed is huge, why didn't you just lay down next to me?

—I didn't know if it was okay for me to do that, I didn't want to disrespect you or make you uncomfortable

—you wouldn't have, can we lay down for a bit?— she just nodded and we got comfortable. — how did I get here?

—you were really upset by the news, so when I went to try and calm you down, you passed out, I had my car so I asked your mom if I could take you away, I know how this whole situation feels, and I know we barely know each other but I'd like to help you with everything I can, is nice to have someone who understands how lonely and insecure you can feel when you know that for some reason you are not with the people that loved you enough to keep you alive for nine months

—you are right, it does feels nice.

_"She won't hurt you, ever"_ I heard a voice in my head, making me feel secure enough to roll over and bury my face in her neck, her arms tightening around my waist

—thank you Lauren

—it's okay belle— she said caressing my cheek slightly before brushing some hair away from my face. —do you want to go down stairs? we could cook some pasta and watch movies for the rest of the night, we slept through the day

—yeah that sounds nice— there were other two bedrooms and a bathroom besides the one in Lauren's room, downstairs was a small study, the kitchen and the living room.

She put some music and we cooked dancing to Andrew Belle, keane and maroon 5

—would you like some wine, mi lady?—she said bowing down and kissing the back of my hand. I smiled wide and bowed back

—that'd be so nice of you Madame

—your wish, my command— she said, filling my cup with grace. The food was delicious, i was really comfortable, and Lauren was plopping herself in the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn and a big smile, it was a tough day, but my night couldn't be better

* * *

><p>Karma's POV<p>

—hey Mrs Raudenfeld, is Amy home?— something was wrong the house was in complete silence and Farrah had puffy eyes matching with the huge tear tracks in her cheeks

—oh darling, she hasn't called you? I thought that with everything that's going on she would want to see you— I frowned in confusion, worry pumping in my veins as I thought of my best friend and how rough our relationship has been

—but is Amy okay? What's happening?

—is not my place to say, she left with her new friend Lauren

—you mean Lauren cooper, your step daughter?

—no, Lauren Jauregui, her knew friend, the senior who comes from abroad— my heart fell to my feet, something huge was going on and Amy didn't even think of me, didn't let me be there for her

—oh okay, don't worry, I'm sure she is fine— I told the distraught mother

—I hope so— she said, and closed the door.

Without waiting I started calling her, hoping she would pick up. She didn't

* * *

><p>Amy's POV<p>

The night had been amazing, we sung, danced crazily, and saw movies, I noticed how Lauren's eyelids keep dropping so I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, a few minutes passed and she dozed off, I followed quickly behind.

My dreams took me back to the forest, as they always would

—I understand what you said, I'm adopted— she looked at me with a proud smile

—you aren't taking it as hard as I thought you would

—I had a friend who helped me a lot, I feel a little put off, but she makes me feel at ease

—she is an amazing person

—so you do know her— her eyes twinkled

— I didn't say that— but the smirk in her face said it all

—should I asks her about this? About you?

—let your heart be your guide, if you feel like you can, do it, but if you don't... Just be careful there are some scars that sometimes ache, some wounds that haven't closed and that are still bleeding through, if she is dear to you, or you feel she is gonna be, take care of her...

Suddenly a chilling scream ran out all around the forest, birds flown away, the earth under us started shaking

—what is that?— I asked, covering my ears, she had a pained look on her face, her golden eyes darkening

—please, help her— she said, her voice pleading as started to fade away. And as she said that I realized.

I know that voice.

Lauren.

My eyes snapped open, the tv was still on, and her screams went on and on, the expression on her face was agonic, she was clawing at her own arms hurting herself as big tears ran down her pale cheeks, she was panting for breath, her eyes squeezed shut as she writhed in panic, running away from something that wasn't there

—Lauren! Please! Wake up!

She didn't.

* * *

><p>hey guys! as always thanks for the reviews and the follows, they make me happy, things are getting started, dont you think? if you have any questions please PM me or review you will have your answer.<p>

remember this story doesnt have an end game yet, you wil decide if it will be either karmy or Amren as the time passes

**_More reviews, more updates_**

kenfromnhus: thanks i hope i do well in school too. Glad you like it, i may post this on faking it fanfiction tumblr this weekend

Debbie93: you dont have to wait anymore!

**Guest: **you are right, Amy is not allowed to drink coffee, but there are things about her that we dont know yet, to explain it better her coffee is Karma, get it? Dont worry there are a lot of things that will happen that i hope will make you love this story more

**Guest: **thanks!

**Guest:** thank you,dont worry i will kepp making more chapters as long as you keep reviwing

**Guest**: dont worry, i assure you we will all want amy with lauren, but dont worry Karmy shippers the end isnt written yet


	5. A family

I didn't know what to do, desperation didn't even come close to what I was feeling seeing her like this, I had screamed at her, shook her, I did everything I could think of, but she wouldn't wake up, and I couldn't get too close, she was throwing hard hits from time to time, with a hard kick she fell off the couch hitting her head and shoulder in the process, she didn't awake, not knowing what to do I straddled her, sitting on top of her and hugging her as tight as I could, keeping her arms against her body, preventing her from hurting herself more, she already had bleeding cuts along her forearms, she was shaking in my arms, trying to scape, she couldn't breathe and I was scared.

I started whispering in her ear, my cheek pressing against hers, she was hot, so hot, she was never even warm, she was always cool, and I worried a lot more than I already was. I didn't know if she could hear me with her screams filling the air.

I lowered my voice, my lips brushing her ear and started singing softly, I don't know how much time passed, but suddenly she was limp in my arms, I didn't notice she was quiet, her screams still ringing in my ears, her mouth still open trying to take a breath.

—Amy...— she mumbled, trying to tilt up her head to look at me, she couldn't and I placed an arm under her neck, just as her head fell back down, preventing her from hurting herself even more.

—it's ok, you are fine, I'm with you— she was unresponsive, her breathing erratic and fast,too fast, eyes closed, face pale, lips white, body limp. I was scared, she wasn't ok at all and this didn't look like just a nightmare, I was afraid something might be wrong with her, she looked so life less

—Ren, Ren are you there? I need you to answer me— I caressed her cheek slightly willing her to do something, anything that told me she was somewhat okay. —please Lauren i need you to open your eyes, you know I love them, some people say my eyes are beautiful, but yours, yours are rich, full of color, so intense, I feel like they take me away, they calm me down, and I really need that right now, because I'm really scared you know, I have never seen someone like this, I need you to open your breathtaking eyes, look at me and assure me that you are gonna be ok, so many things are wrong in my life right now, and I need you to break my fall, you are my good place, so please, open your eyes, talk to me!— I was panicking, minutes passed and she was still the same

—you know I love that too? I love your voice, is so deep and husky, and your accent, god I love that too— I said as I caressed her warm forehead, her cheeks, the bridge of her nose, the curve of her chin. I took some of my weight off of her, still supporting her head, while my other hand went down to her chest, under her blouse, in the left side of her sternum coming from her left shoulder and ending atop her breast I could feel a place were her skin wasn't smooth, the scar.

" I got a deep gash in my chest... They were trying to get rid of me"

My eyes watered upon contact, and I pushed the thought away from my head, looking for her pulse, I couldn't find it in her neck, so I put my hand flat against her chest, trying to look at her face with tears blurring my vision. It was fast, I felt it pump harshly against my palm as it was going to burst out of her chest, unsteady I was no doctor, but I knew when a heart beat wasn't steady, Lauren's wasn't, there would be some holes, scary spaces in between where I couldn't feel anything, I pressed my forehead against her chest a sob caught in my throat.

—Lauren, please! Please let me see you, wake up, please!

Silence, there was nothing else but silence, and I'm sure I would have preferred her screaming, anything but this

A whimper made it's way out of her mouth, and I looked up at her, the moment my eyes met with hers, I felt like having a heart attack. Long gone was the rich green, left behind was a pale green almost translucent, barely there at all

—Amy... I'm so-sorry— her voice was shaky, her head still limp, I could already see a bruise forming on her temple almost reaching the corner of her eye

—you don't have to apologize, you are going to be ok, I'll call an ambulance, they'll come and help you

—no— she said weakly. —no ambulance, I'm-I'm fine— she muttered weakly, her head falling down once again

—Lauren, you aren't okay

—I'm sorry... I didn't want you to see me like this... I'm sorry— her eyes were dropping again, and I did everything I could to keep her awake, both my hands flattened against her back, and slowly pulled her to me, moving her body slowly so she was resting her back against the sofa, her head lolled to the side, and I cupped her cheeks, keeping her steady, my heart beat wild within my chest, worried.

I patted her cheeks slightly, my eyes watering seeing her so weak

—Lauren please, tell me how to help you— one of her hands came up, against one of mine pressing her cheek, she was still warm

—take me- take me to the-the bedroom— she spoke slowly and with difficulty. — I-I need re...

—rest, you need rest— I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her up carefully as I stood up, instantly her knees buckled and she slumped forward, her head in my neck, I kept her up

—Lauren, don't give up now, we can do this, but I need your help, I'm not strong enough— she nodded against my neck and swung one arm around my shoulders, my grasp tight around her waist. We went upstairs slowly, she was in the brink of passing out, and I didn't want that to happen, not again, I sat her down on the bed, she steadied herself with my shoulders and leaned her head against my neck trying to slow her breathing down.

—tell me what's going on— I pleaded

—I can't, not now, I may pass out again, is normal, I-I gonna be fine, I'm just-just drained, you should le-leave, I'm not strong enough to-to...

—shhh it's fine I won't leave you here alone, you are not ok, I want to see for myself that you get better— she looked at me with droopy eyes, a smile twitched from the corner of her lips, she opened her mouth trying to say something but a sudden grimace took over her features, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her whole body slumping, I held her carefully laying her down on the bed and covering her with the fluffy blankets.

Dawn was approaching and I had not an ounce of sleepiness after everything that happened, I was on edge, laying on bed next to her, I brushed her head softly with my fingers, caressing her brow in the process, she was so pale still, but her skin was warm, something that for her wasn't normal. I stayed there laying on my side holding my head with one hand while with the other I tangled my fingers in her silky dark locks, from her brow and beyond slowly, over and over again.

Hours passed by, my eyes had never left her face, she wasn't as warm anymore, her breathing was even and she didn't look as ill, but I never stopped my motion hoping that it would comfort her in some way

For a moment I had to stand up, from the corner of my eye I saw her frown, my head snapped back to her, but she was deadly still, I brushed it off, and made my way to the glass wall, it was morning already, so I closed the curtains that went from the roof to the floor covering all the expansion of the wall, the room was now in complete darkness so I turned on the light of the desk before laying next to her once again this time closer, resting my head on the same pillow as she did, my front pressed against her side, and once again started my motions, from the brow and beyond her hairline.

I was snapped out of my trance when her head lolled to the side slowly, facing me, my hand resting on her cheek, caressing it with my thumb, a low whimper left her throat as her eyes opened slowly, a smile making it's way across her face as soon as her eyes focused on mine

—hey belle...

—hey— I said lowly, in a sigh like manner.

She rolled to her side as if it was the hardest task on earth

—thank you for staying, it means a lot, but you shouldn't have I didn't want you to see me like that — she said a raspy tone to her voice

—it's nothing, how are you feeling?

—I'm good, just a little weak, this things take a lot out of me

—what was that? You scared the living shit out of me

—I have night terrors, that's all, it's nothing to worry about

—but...Lauren...

—it's fine Amy, I promise I'm okay— she was getting angsty so I decided to stop asking

Instead I pulled her closer to me, hugging her by the waist, pulling her to my body, her warm breath was hitting my neck as I buried my nose in her cinnamon smelling hair.

—do you need anything? Something to eat or drink?— my hand was moving up and down her back, she sighed

—no, I think I should take you home, you should talk to your mom— the though of it made me cringe, she felt me tense, her arms sneaked under my blouse caressing my side softly with the tip of her fingers. —it's gonna be okay, she loves you a lot— she said, leaving a kiss on the base of my neck

—I want to stay here, and look after you— she smiled against my neck

—I'm gonna pretend you aren't using me to avoid your issues and say that you can't keep running away from this— pulling away I looked at her with mock offense, she laughed lightly, and pressed her head back to my neck

—what if what she says ends up hurting me even more?

—she may, but your are gonna find out somethings that can also be important in the future, do you prefer ignore this, and spend the rest of your life wondering?

—no, I don't

—then you have to this, I'll be here, as long as you want me too, you are not alone, ok?—I nodded burying my face deeper against her hair, my eyes watering

—it's ok,it's gonna be ok—she kissed my neck a few times, and we stayed there for a while

—let's go take a shower, you can use the bathroom here, I'll use the one outside—she said pulling away from me, she sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands

—you ok?

—yeah, just tired— I could see it all over her face, the dark circles under her eyes didn't leave much to say. She grabbed some clothes from her closet and turned back to me

—you can grab some of my clothes, ok?—I nodded and she left with a small smile

I took my time, letting the water wash away my problems. When I came out there was a purple shirt with some jeans placed on the already made bed, Lauren was out of the shower. I changed quickly and went down stairs.

—I know it's almost lunch time, but I don't want you to leave with an empty stomach— she placed a sandwich with some orange juice on the kitchen counter and motioned me to sit down

—won't you eat anything?— she just made a face and I got my answer. She was wearing loose jeans, converse and a loose striped sweater with the sleeves rolled up and a navy blue beanie on top of her head.

We left in silence, outside there was a black Aston Martin AMV8 1977, it was an old sports car, vintage and expensive, it looked brand new and nice. She opened the door for me, and we drove off to my house.

I couldn't even knock when my mom had the door already open, she pulled me to her and hugged me tight

—it's ok mom, I'm fine

—oh darling I love you so much! Don't doubt that, not for a second

—I love you too mom— I said with a smile hugging her tight

—come in, come in, I have some things to tell you— I turned back and took Lauren's hand

—it's gonna be fine, you need to talk to her, I'm gonna leave and give you two some privacy, ok?

—no! Please I need you here— I said clutching her hand desperately

—you sure?—in response I just pulled her inside, my nerves were on the roof tops and I could feel my hands trembling slightly. —shh it's ok belle, I'm here— she said kissing my forehead with care

We sat on the couch my mom in front of us, the coffee table in between, she had a small box in her hands

—your father and I got married thirteen years ago, and for our honey moon we went to Paris, we already had a week traveling around the country when we found ourselves walking down a street, we heard loud crying coming from an alley, we couldn't stop ourselves and went in, finding a small bundle laying on the floor, a small toddler, with rosy cheeks, pale skin, green eyes and a small mop of blonde curls— by this point mom was crying, and I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks, Lauren's arm was around my shoulders, her face turned to the side her forehead resting against my temple, she was whispering sweet nothings to me ear, trying to keep me calm. — she was just a little girl, no more than three years old, and was badly hurt, bloody patches covering her small dress, I remember covering her tightly with a blanket that was already around her and pulling her to my chest, your dad was calling an ambulance and we took her quickly to the hospital, apparently her wounds weren't that bad, the police looked for her parents displaying her face on the tv every night, but no one came to ask for the little girl, your father and I, we couldn't have kids, so we made all the paper work necessary to adopt the little girl who had stolen our hearts, the situation she was found in made everything quicker, they gave us everything she had on when we found her, and her guardianship, as soon as we could we came back here, trying to make you feel at home, trying to be a family for her, and that little girl was you— my mother broke down sobbing, I was to shocked to do anything, even if my head was in a frenzy, my heart was calm, it could feel Lauren all around me.

Eventually mom calmed down, and I looked at her as if for the first time

—do you know anything about my birth parents?— I croaked out

—no, but you were really good taken care of, you were well fed and dressed in a fancy little dress, you had this around you— she said taking something from the box, a small light blue blanket, she gave it to me and I took it with shaky hands, feeling how soft it was, I could see it was made by hand, knitted beautifully, in one of the edged there was a name engraved on it

Amélie

Like lightning a force shook me to the core, Lauren's arms tightened around me and I snapped my eyes back to my mother

—is this... Is this my real name?— I asked once again with tears in my eyes, choked up

—yes— mom said, breathless. — we called you Amy for short, that is a French name, we thought Amy, living here, would suit you better

I hugged the blanket to my chest, it was made with extreme care, beautifully, I caressed the name with my finger tips, my name.

—in your small hand you had this, you were clutching it tightly and wouldn't let go— she said handing me a ring, it was made of white gold, and in the shape of an oval was a dark blue gemstone, on top of it was what looked like a family crest with a D in the middle. I don't know if it was just me, but I felt the ring get warm as soon as it touched my hands, the warmth flooded me in waves, and a senses of safety took over, Lauren's hand moved, to the back of my neck, and I looked at her, her eyes were glowing, she was in a sort of trance looking at nothing in particular, I could see how the bruise in her face had darkened, and caressed it, but she didn't even flinch

—Lauren— I said her name quietly, and her face snapped back at me. —you ok?— she nodded, but I didn't believe her, she was so out of it

—there was also this— my mom said. — it was hanging around your neck that night

A locket, the chain was long, probably falling past my breast if I ever wear it, in the front there was a compass but it wasn't pointing north, I moved it around and even if it was working it wouldn't point north, it pointed somewhere else

—I'm sorry Amy, I know I should have told you sooner but I wanted to protect you, I don't want you to be taken away from me!— she said, crying once again, I stood up and hugged her tight, feeling abnormally calm

—it's fine mom, I understand, and I love you too—I said pulling away and looking into her eyes.

She cried for a little while, then babbled something about making lunch and went to the kitchen

—let's go to my bedroom I want to have some privacy to open the locket—Lauren just nodded with a far away look, but went upstairs anyway. I pulled her hand making her sit on the bed instead of the chair by the window

—Lauren what's wrong?— I cupped her face in my hands, forcing her to look at me, her eyes seemed to get some focus and she looked at me shaking her head slightly and looking at me with something I couldn't describe

—nothing I'm just tired. Are you gonna open it?— I just nodded brushing my finger against the compass on the front

—don't be scared, I'm here for you, and that won't change, ok?— I nodded, and she smiled tucking some hair behind my ear.

I opened it, and my breath caught in my throat, there was a family, a man, with auburn hair and grey eyes, he was sitting in the trunk of a fallen tree, sitting on his knee was a girl around 10-11 years old, with blonde hair the same shade as mine, her head was turned to the side, as she kissed a smaller girl, who was sitting on her lap, on the cheek and hugged her tight, the smaller girl was looking at no one in particular with her green eyes, she had a cute smile, and her arms were curled around the neck of the older girl, I knew those eyes, that smile, because I saw them everyday as I looked in the mirror, a tear fell down my cheek as I saw who I think is my sister hug me and kiss me on the cheek, as I saw who I suppose is my real dad, with both of us sitting on his lap, as I saw him hugging by the shoulders a slender woman, with my green eyes, who had another little girl on her lap, equally blonde, but with the eyes of her dad, grey. They looked so happy, so loving with each other, and anyways I was here away from them.

Without being able to stop myself I began crying hard, sobbing against Lauren's neck, my family loved me, I could see in the way my big sister hugged me protectively, in the way dad was holding both of us, in the way mom was looking at all of us with pride and love in her eyes, in the way my name was knitted so lovingly in my blanket, and I don't understand, what happened for me to end up here? Are they even alive? My mother, Farrah, said that I had been found hurt, what if they were hurt too? What if they are all dead? Or alive? So many what ifs and I couldn't deal with it

—why Lauren? Why? I don't understand! They look like they love me, right?! We look happy! Don't we?!— I said pulling away from her harshly and showing the picture to her, so she could see me, with my family and how good we looked together.

She looked at me with pain in her eyes, I was crying, my breathing erratic and fast. Lauren just hugged me tight, one of her arms tight around my waist and with her hand cupping the back of my head, pulling our bodies flush together, I breathed in her scent cinnamon a roses, and she kissed my jaw and my cheek all the way up to my ear.

She starts singing and I feel my body slump against her, she lowers both of us onto the bed, me practically on top of her, with my face in her neck and my hands clutching desperately at her shirt.

Her voice drift to my ears slowly, a lullaby in my natal language, the words in French roll so easily out of her mouth soothing my heart in an unimaginable way, my breathing evens out and suddenly I'm transported to somewhere else.

The room is only light up by candles, a soft and calming glow that hugs the entire room

—shh shh little one, you are gonna wake up our little sister— I could see myself in a bed, restless an unable to fall asleep, a girl was hovering over me, with blonde her and green eyes exactly like mine, she was looking at the three year old me with a small smile as she caressed my tummy

—why can't you sleep? You wouldn't want to wake everyone up,Right?— I saw as the girl picked the toddler up. Hugging her tightly against herself and beginning to sing

I didn't know where I was, I could hear Lauren, and I could hear the girl I thought to be my sister, both of them singing the same song, making me calm with her voices, my mind went to bliss, and all the ache my heart was put through was gone, my eyes closed slowly as a pale face adorned by golden hair was illuminated by the soft glow of the candles, I felt a kiss on my forehead, but I wasn't sure, did Lauren give it to me? Or was it the girl? Every rational though left my mind as I was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

><p>I was three I could feel it, my body small and fidgety, I was uneasy, looking around, the room was big, the bed huge with beautiful posters around it, as soon as I moved candles all around lighted up giving the room a comforting golden hue. I felt myself stand up, even if it was my body, I wasn't in control of it. I walked out the room the blanket pressed tightly to my chest. I stood in front of a tall oak door a F carved on it beautifully, I was about to knock but before I could the door opened, soft green eyes looking down at me happily<p>

—ma petite seour!— she said bending down to pick me up, pecking me on the cheek lightly, my arms went around her shoulders as I buried my face in her neck. —you can't sleep, can you?— the French words slipped past her lips smoothly and it was beyond me how I could understand.

—I know it's bad that you can't sleep on your own, but I love when you come—she said nuzzling her nose with mine. She sat down with me in her lap, looking into a fireplace, the fire cracking in front of us, her arms came around me caressing my sides slightly as she pointed her fingers to the fire, she started singing again, her warm breath against my ear

"Are you going to Scarborough fair..." Shapes stared forming in the fire as she sang, small huts with men and women gambling objects, games and people just hanging around

"Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme" a lady in specific formed a little bigger than the rest, she got close to another

"Remember me to one who lives there, for he was once a true love of mine" as she sang the last word a man could be seen far away in the fire, dancing in the flames with grace

Suddenly the fair disappeared, as she kept singing, the shapes changed once again, dancing among each other

"Tell her to make me a cambric shirt.

Parsley, sage, rosemary and Thyme." The man was seen flames shifting around with pieces of clothes

"Without no seam nor fine needlework

And then he'll be a true love of mine." He burnt not being able to find a way to keep them together

"Tell him to wash it in yonder dry well

Parsley, sage, rosemary and Thyme." Her voice carried around the room one again, as the man in the flames took his poor try of a shirt to the dry well, looking down with sorrow in his face, tears of fire going down his face

"Which never sprung water nor rain ever fell

And then she'll be a true love of mine." He kept the pieces of cloth in his hands simply looking at the image of his lady far, far away from him, a longing look in his face of fire

I could feel my three year old self calming down, her body slumped against the big girl, who, as she kept singing nuzzled her face with my own, her fingers never stopped moving changing the forms in front of us, I felt myself fall into oblivion, the last thing I saw was fire dancing across my eyes, the last thing I felt, was warm breath brushing my ear, the last thing I heard, a warm voice taking over my senses.

* * *

><p>My head was being lifted, softly and slowly, I could hear a faint, constant thump against my ear, the movement plus the sound kept me calm, and as I breathed in roses and cinnamon, my eyes fluttered in bliss. Lauren.<p>

I smiled, I probably was and looked like a mess right now, but she stuck to my side anyways, I tightened the grip I had around her waist, feeling as safe as I strangely always did around her, a sigh left her lips and I felt her breath against my brow, I opened my eyes to see her smooth jaw, her head was tilted so slightly her lips were brushing the skin of my forehead. The soft light of the sun was covering all of her features, and she was sleeping soundly, thank god.

As I shifted to get more comfortable on her chest, I felt something poke me in the side, my hand left her waist to take whatever was bothering me, the locket and the ring where now in my hands, without thinking twice about it, I moved slightly off of Lauren to hang the locket around my neck, falling pass my breast, then I took the ring in my hands, caressing the D in the middle with my fingers, and feeling sure of myself I put on my left heart finger, it warmed against my skin and a soft glow took over it.

Instantly at the same time, Lauren woke up, startled, her eyes silver and glowing, she took her head in her hands, a frown on her face

—Ren, what's wrong?—I asked she was squeezing her eyes shut, I caressed her back, a hand between her shoulder blades. She opened them again, back to green, she had calmed completely and now was looking at me

—nothing just a small headache

—oh—I said.— it must be the bruise, we didn't take care of it after you fell, hit it pretty hard. I'm gonna go for and ice pack, just wait here.

* * *

><p>Lauren's POV<p>

Lauren...

Lauren..

Lauren..

I could hear her calling my name over and over again.

Lauren.

I could feel her poking my walls, I knew she could take them down if she wanted, but for some reason she didn't, she just kept pushing them making the back of my head and my temples hurt

Lauren...

—SHUT UP! GO AWAY!— I screamed, I was somewhere inside of my head and I wouldn't let her in, not again. She didn't push, and I silently thanked her for it

A few seconds passed and I was able to go back to reality.

My eyes met hazel, I wasn't familiarized with them, but I recognized the girl in front of me, as the girl in the frame on Amy's night table

—where is Amy?—was the first thing she asked, she wasn't ok with me being here, her feelings were all over the place, making me feel overwhelmed so I tried to block them out. I couldn't answer, Amy barged into the room in that same moment, an ice pack in one hand, a plate with donuts in the other

—Karma, what are you doing here?—Amy asked, keeping her eyes trained on me as she pressed gently the ice pack to my temple, I flinched as a flicker of pain went through my body, she retreated and I looked at her with a smile, taking her hand with my own, reassuring her with just a touch and placing both of our hands holding the pack to my head

—we haven spoken in a few days, you weren't picking up, and I was worried, I just wanted to check up on you— Amy looked at me and I knew right away that she didn't want me to say a word about the matter, the adoption and all. —so I thought we could have a movie night, or whatever you want.— Karma's uneasiness hit me like a punch to the gut, and I couldn't stop my self, I looked directly at her, seeing as her shoulders slumped with calm as my eyes were trained on her

—that's an amazing idea— my voice rang across the room, and Amy looked at me with questioning eyes. —you could use a distraction.— I whispered, she thought about it for a second and then looked at Karma, with a look I would recognize anywhere.

—I'll see you tomorrow, ok?— she nodded, and I kissed her forehead. —I'm here, ok? Just call me if you need anything—she nodded with a small smile, and squeezed my hand.

—bye Karma—I said politely, bowing my head, she didn't answer and I went down stairs

—you are welcome to come here anytime, ok?— I turned my head

—thank you

—no, thank you, Lauren— she said with a smile

—its ok, mrs Raudenfeld— and with that I left

* * *

><p>Amy's POV<p>

With Karma on top of me, and twilight playing in front of us, I had a sense of familiarity, the one that was always there, every time we were together, but now it was followed by a sense of tightness in my chest

—I missed this, I missed you, Amy— she said burying her face in the crook of my neck

—I missed this too— I said, but really, did I? I was done mopping about her a long time ago, my feelings were still there, the aching always present, but I am done feeling bad, and even if I couldn't stop my feelings I wouldn't let them rule my life

* * *

><p>Karma's POV<p>

Amy always was the one.

I can remember how she time after time asked me to forget everything and go back to the way we were, I never accepted it, but as I came to her house to find another girl on her bed, I never wished so hard for us to be back to the days were it was just her, me and a boring documentary

—I missed this too...— she said, but it sounded weird, tight as if her heart wasn't completely into what she was saying.

I buried my head deeper into her chest, wishing more than anything that everything could be as it used to be.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in France<p>

A blonde woman wakes up startled, her heart beating fast within the confines of her chest, as her green eyes open, every candle in the room lights up, giving the room a soft glow, warm arms sneak around her waist, and she instantly calms down

—tout va bien mon amour, calmer, je me suis senti trop (everything is okay mon amour, calm down, I felt it too)— the soothing voice of her wife takes over her senses, and suddenly golden eyes are in front of her

—elle est vivante ! Elle a la bague et elle elle porte, je l'ai senti, elle est quelque part là-bas, j'ai eu pour la retrouver, le clan sait maintenant trop (she is alive! She has the ring and she's wearing it, I felt it, she's somewhere out there I got to find her, the clan knows now too)—the golden eyed girl, switches to English, her natal language, she takes the woman in front of her and settles her on her lap, looking up at her with their bodies flush together

—my beautiful Flower, I was meant to tell you this sometime ago, I've been seeing her for some time know— her wife fought to get away from her grasp but she didn't let her, she leaned forward brushing her lips against her wife's ear, knowing that when she spoke in English, she could calm her somehow easily

—I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I didn't understand what was going on, I still don't, you know how my power works, I shouldn't be able to see her, but I do.— her wife shook in her hold and she felt droplets in her skin

—how is she?— the French accent was tick, and it makes the golden eyed woman smile

—she's beautiful, she has your eyes, and even if her hair is a bit darker in color than yours, it falls over her shoulders as yours does, I recognized her as soon as she touched my lands, her scent has that distinctive smell of your family's, it washed over the forest, as the sunlight in the morning, she knows that the people who she is living with isn't really her family, she's taking it well enough, she's a little sad anyways.

—why is that?—green eyes connected with gold, as the blond woman settled more comfortably into her lover's lap cupping her cheeks with her hands

—the matters of the heart always hurt more

—she is in that stage already? She is so young

—not so much, I was 15 when I met you, you were 17—they stayed in silence a long while, just staying in each others comforting embrace

—I promise you my love, that I will do everything in my power to protect your sister, we have to take this matter really carefully, you know well that she is in great danger. I, as your wife, your lover, your best friend, your loyal ally and as your queen promise you to protect every being in this earth that you consider dear, even if dead it's in it's wait and so mote it be!— a glow surrounded both of them as magic flowed trough their veins

—ma cheri, you didn't have to do that!

—I wanted to, and I will— the blondes green eyes welled up in tears as she leaned down catching her wife's lips with her own, shivering on contact, her hand went to the back of the other's head holding her in place as her tongue caressed the lower lip that she loved so much, a hand grabbed her bottom as she was placed backward onto the bed, hot lips sucking on her neck, as a tingling sensation went downwards, her hips rise, as teeth bite softly her collarbones and hands tighten around her breasts, a low groan leaves her throat, as her wife's face come up, whispering heartfelt "I love you s" every time her hot lips leave her skin.

* * *

><p>I really don't know what to think about this chapter, your opinion would be nice. Remember:<p>

REVIEWS=UPDATES


	6. I'm sorry

AN: im sorry but this is not an update, and im sorry i made you think it was, I was about to update minutes ago, but I won't, because, me being the idiot I am delated it all, so freaking amazing, don't you think? It was the longest chapter in the history of my chapters, and it's gone, my eyes are literally watery right now, because this one was actually one that I liked a lot, so much happened in it, and now... Well I don't know when I'll be back, this put me off a lot, and I don't know what to do, I can't get it back, and when I write it again, IF I write again, it will never be as good as the original.

Felling shitty and with head hanging low, I say goodbye


	7. The two of us

Waking up in Karma's arms has never felt like this, but as I felt her head on my chest, her hair bugging my nose slightly, my chest just ached painfully because I know that she has been like this with someone else, that she enjoyed it and that she preferred it. We have gone back to normal, class together, homework together, movie nights and girls weekends, two weeks had gone by, and I could feel Karma trying really hard to go back to how we were, I simply couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

With Karma staying over as often as she was, my time with Lauren was less, we used to have breakfast together and then she would take me to school, but now we couldn't do it as much as we did before.

I had texted her last night to tell her that she didn't have to come and pick me up today, she usually answered, telling me that it was okay, and that we would see each other sometime later, but today she didn't, her good morning text never came and when I texted her she didn't answer.

I pushed Karma off of me carefully and took a shower, changing, and going down stairs, she didn't pick up her cell, and my worry was increasing more and more

—everything okay?—Lauren asked, blonde hair in a stylish bun

—yes, I just haven't heard from Lauren in a while, we text at least twice in a day, and she hasn't answered

—maybe she's tired of you ditching her for that idiot of a best friend you have—my sister said, taking a sip from her juice, I just looked at her

—what? Is the truth, she brings you breakfast and takes you to the park so you can eat peacefully together, when your are too busy with miss best friend, she comes at night to look at the stars with you, God! I wish I had a friend like that, but no, when she wants to spend a nice time with you, you say "sorry Ren, I'm busy, Karma is here" since when your best friend became an obligation?, if you spare some afternoons to hang out with your other friends, friends you have gained because of her stupidity, things would be different, you haven't hung out with that Shane idiot in years, and Lauren hasn't set foot in this house since the day you figured out that you aren't...

—good morning!—Karma's cheery voice rang around the kitchen and Lauren knew she had to shut up, her mouth closed instantly, and she grabbed her car keys

—you idiots are coming with me in the car or taking the bus?— Karma felt the tension in the air and stayed with her mouth shut

—what's wrong?—she asked when we were already in the back of the car

—nothing—I said wishing I believed so myself

* * *

><p>Lauren's car or motorcycle were nowhere to be seen, I though she hadn't come to school, mom asked me to invite her to dinner and now I couldn't.<p>

—what are you thinking Hun?—Shane asked

Karma, Shane and I were sitting outside having lunch and waiting for Lauren, and Josh a new friend of his, he was a band kid, sometimes he didn't sit with us to spend some time with the rest of them, like today

—about Ren actually, mom asked me to invite her to dinner, but she didn't come to school and she isn't answering her phone so...

—she did come—Lauren said suddenly, flipping her hair over her shoulder and sitting down, in front of me

—her car isn't here and I haven't seen her

—well I have—she said with a grave look. —she didn't look too good to me

—what do you mean?—my hands tightened into fists as I looked at her

—she was passed out, it was a total mess, I was walking down a hallway when I heard a crash and people cursing, next thing I know a senior guy was running with Lauren in his arms completely limp and unconscious

—why didn't you tell me?!

—how was I supposed to tell you? We haven't seen each other until now! And why would I?, Ren deserves some real friends, not you who call her when you need her, and then ditch her for who? Oh yes Karma—she said opening her arms wide in mocking offense. And I couldn't say anything, it was the truth I have been canceling our plans, and ditching her for Karma time, it hurt knowing that I wasn't giving her the value that she deserves, I looked away ashamed

—calm down Lauren, I think she feels bad enough, is she still in the school? or did they call someone to come pick her up?—Shane intervenes

—she doesn't have a someone to call, she lives alone.— nobody said anything for a while, until Lauren perked up and pointed somewhere behind me

—she is here, right behind you, sitting with Josh under that tree over there, I didn't know they knew each other

—he mentioned her a few times, she's in the band now, I think—Shane said, but I was already on my feet walking over to her, feeling Karma's eyes on my back with every step I took, just then I noticed a girl sitting with them, red hair brown eyes, probably a senior she had an acoustic bass with her and Lauren was pointing something from some sheets of paper. I fell to my knees next to her, she had the hood of her jacket pulled up, covering her face, eyes covered by dark glasses

—hey—she said voice hoarse, tired. —never expected you to approach me in school.— there was no malice in her words, just wonder and curiosity. —this are some of my friends from the band, Josh and Cade, guys this is Amy

—I actually now Josh, we are kinda friends, nice to meet you Cade— I said, waving slightly to the redhead

—likewise Amy, we were going to the cafeteria, grab some lunch, wanna come?—she asked

—already ate— she nodded and looked at Lauren

—not hungry, see you later guys, if you need anything you can pass by—they both nodded with a smile

—take care Lauren—Cade said over her shoulder with a pointed look, Lauren just nodded

I looked at her slumped shoulders, all her weight dropped against the trunk of the tree, my hand went to cup the side of her face but she flinched away, I brushed her hair back, making her hood fall and the huge bruise in the left side of her jaw was left to the sight of my eyes, deep purple contrasting painfully with her pale skin.

—God Ren what happened?— I said pulling her glasses off, looking deeply into her eyes, puffy and irritated,I sat down next to her, also leaning my back on the tree and wrapping one arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

—nothing, I just kind of fainted during a presentation in class, the teacher's desk met my face, I'm glad I wasn't awake to feel that—she said with a small chuckle, reaching for my free hand with her own, I made our fingers interlock on my stomach

—don't say it like that, this is bad, why did you faint? Have you eaten?—I asked, squeezing her hand so she would look at me, she didn't, she rested her head further atop my shoulder, her warm breath ghosting across my neck

—I have a migraine, I've been having it since yesterday, it's just been getting worse and worse, they make dizzy and nauseous, the stabbing pain my head, it's unbearable, that's why I brought the glasses they block the sun really nicely, light, sound it's just makes it worse

—oh I'm sorry, do you want to put them on again?—I asked, alarmed, I had took them off of her

—no, please don't move, I feel better now you are here— she said breathing in slowly, her body relaxing against my own

* * *

><p>Karma's POV<p>

If seeing Amy caressing that girl's hair hadn't been too much, seeing her holding her for sure was, it was like a realization shaking me to the core, I wasn't Amy's only person anymore, yes, I am her best friend, but she has other friends now, and we aren't at a good place, Amy wasn't a very touchy person, she never was, she only acted touchy with me, and now I was seeing her there holding another girl, with fingers interlocked and softly dropping kisses a top her head, my throat tightened as i looked at them

—isn't it sweet to see Amy being lovely with someone—Shane said, typing furiously in his phone

—it really is— Lauren said taking a sip from her juice. —I just hope she doesn't take that girl for granted, the feeling between them is so strong

—maybe they just aren't interested in each other that way— I said, trying to calm the pressure in my chest

—don't be stupid, of course they like each other that way, is just that girl, Lauren, she's different. Passionate, intense, slow, she doesn't push Amy to do anything, to be anyone, she just lets her be, and is there when Amy needs her

—that's something we agree on idiot, that girl is the epitome of respectfulness and gentleness, god I wish she was more forward, if something is gonna happen between those two Amy will have to be the one to make the first step—I swallowed hard, seeing how Shane smirked at his phone

—you see Lauren, I think they just need a bit of pressure, a small push— and just like that he tapped his phone, a multiple beeping rang in the air, as every phone in Hester high beeped.

A message in every social network available, a picture

Amy had her lips pressed softly to the top side of Lauren's head, her eyes were lost in the distance as she hugged the girl in her arms with care, Lauren was asleep her eyes softly closed, her face buried safely in the crook of Amy's neck, her dark locks framing her face delicately, but still letting see a dark bruise in her jaw, giving her a beautiful kind of fragility, a protective vibe to Amy's hold, the green grass and the big tree they were leaning on just gave the scene and even more gorgeous look.

Under the picture the caption read:

Aren't they simply perfect together? I ship it! Amren.

And with that my whole body trembled

* * *

><p>I was too lost in the smell of roses and cinnamon to notice my phone was beeping, I heard a groan and Lauren nuzzled her face further into me, her lips coming in contact with my skin, making me shiver<p>

—your phone is beeping, could you please silence it?—I snapped back into reality as I noticed the discomfort in her voice, taking my cellphone quickly and turning it off

—I'm sorry it woke you up— I said burying my hand in her hair and massaging her scalp

—it's fine, I shouldn't be sleeping here anyways, I want to grab a cup of coffee, would you like to come with—she said, pulling up her hood, and putting on her glasses

—sure. My mom wanted me to ask you, if you would come for dinner

—I look and feel horrible right now, I really wouldn't like your family to see me like this—I stopped her, making her look at me

—you are perfect— I cupped her cheeks caressing carefully her hurting jaw with the tips of my fingers, her eyebrows creased slightly. —with that bruise you look even more badass than you did before. —I said with a smile

—oh really?!—she said, smiling truly for the first time in the day. —then I must get hurt more often, I know you love my badass look. —I hit her arm lightly

—idiot—I muttered, loud enough for her to hear, she chuckled

* * *

><p>—Mrs Raudenfeld— Lauren came to dinner, dark brown tight pants, black boots, a white button up shirt, a red vest and her leather jacket, her hair was straightened completely and her light make up let us see her new bruise, my mom fanned over her as soon as she saw it, mom liked Lauren more everyday, the girl who helped keep her family together and who bought expensive bottles of wine for dinner<p>

—darling I told you to call me Farrah— I knew Lauren would never call her that, and mom knew too, but she insisted

—I was wondering if Amy could spend the weekend with me. I want to take her...

—we have plans!—Karma interrupted. —we have girls weekend— Lauren took a sip of her wine, and looked directly at Karma, with an expressionless look

—well last time I checked I was a girl, guess I still am— she said casually and my sister burst out laughing, Bruce grunted trying to stifle his laugh, and my mom covered her mouth hiding a giggle

—oh Karma, I'm sure you can do this girls weekend some other time, you always have these things, I think I would do Amy some good to go out and explore

—oh no, if Amy has plans that's okay we will go out some other time when she isn't busy—Lauren said, giving me a small smile

—it actually is fine, Karma hadn't mentioned our "plans" before and we haven't gone out in a while, I'm sure she understands, right karma?

—sure— she said in a small voice

We talked all through dinner and suddenly the topic turned for the bad and my moms face turned apologetic, the adopting issue had been touched

—I'm sorry...—she began, and I alarmed, karma didn't know, and this wasn't the way to tell her, Lauren got it in a second, as my hand squeezed hers under table, she interrupted

—you don't have to be sorry Mrs Raudenfeld. I got over it. My parents murder, the orphanage, the foster care, the adoption, is all in the past now, you don't have to feel sorry for me—she said and I squeezed, knowing how hard it was for her to mention her parents

The table quieted instantly, I could see Lauren's wide eyes and Karma's dropped jaw from the corner of my eye, it wasn't every night that you heard about a murder over dinner. Bruce noticed the tense air and began talking about sports, I just looked at him with a thank you written across my eyes, as my hand let Lauren's go, and she winked at me, taking a long sip from her glass, trying to cover the sadness in her eyes, the pain, the loneliness, I sneaked my hand under the table and grabbed hers again, the shadows in her eyes making my chest tighten, she would never feel alone again, I promised to myself as I out of nowhere kissed her lightly, pressing my lips softly against the dark bruise in her jaw.

When I looked back, mom was smiling at us, Lauren was smirking, Bruce winked at me and Karma simply avoided my eyes at all costs.

We finished dinner a while later, Bruce gave us ice cream as we sat in the living room, mom giving me an ice pack for me to press against Lauren's jaw and ease the swelling

—did your migraine get any better?— I whispered to her among all the talking, she looked back at me, the softness of her eyes making me not want to let them out of my sight ever

—I told you, I'm better when I'm with you— she said, leaning forward slightly, I felt her smile against my temple, her lips making light pressure against my skin

* * *

><p>—Where are we going?— I asked, she told me to pack clothes for like two days and to bring some extra just for prevention<p>

—to a carnival of arts a few towns away—she said as she picked up our bags, the sleeping bags, and the tent to the trunk of her car, I offered help, but of course she didn't let me, then I was just fixated looking at her biceps muscles strain. She stood up slowly, placing her glasses on top of her head, so I could see her eyes. —I don't even know if you like this things. Would you like to make a change of plans?

—it's fine, I do like this things—I answered getting in the car as she opened the door for me

—have you ever tried to paint or something?

—yes, I used to make oil painting. —I said looking by the window

—really I thought you would have said something, seeing my paintings, why haven't you said anything before we could've done some stuff together

—because I don't do it anymore— she looked away from the road for just a second, to look at me with question in her eyes. —when I was a kid I used to be very quiet, now I know it might have been because I didn't know English, but I remember that I just didn't speak, I used to draw, everywhere, dad noticed, and a bond formed between us, he bought me everything you could thing of for me to draw in, and by the time I was 6 I had my first canvass, brushes, palettes and oil paints, it made him so happy to share that with me, he didn't know much about it, but he would stay there, supporting me with it all. At night he would go to my room, holding me against his chest, and he would teach me how to write tales and poems, we would write or read something together every night, and it felt so good to feel his support, his approval, then he simply left, and I just didn't want to do it anymore, he wasn't there to encourage me, to support me, and mom was just too sad to pay attention to me, she was distant and she stayed like that until now, until you came— I said, looking at the side of her face, her eyes fixated in the road, her fists tight around the wheel. —the fact that I know that I'm not really theirs scares her, I think she believes I could try to look for my real family, or simply leave, and that is making her more present in my life. —without knowing my hand had gone to the locket, my fingers traveling across all of it, simply feeling it.

—would you try again Amy? Painting, all that passion that he took away when he left, we can bring it back, and I'm here to help you, would you try?—she turned to lock eyes with me, for a second. —for me?

—yes—I said, knowing that deep down, I would never be able to deny her anything, her eyes went back to the road, but one of her hands left the wheel, taking mine, our fingers interlocking instantly, my ring brushing against hers slightly, the feeling of her cool hand against my own gave me calmness that I couldn't compare to anything else, she stared humming and unknown tune, and as her thumb caressed the back of my hand in a constant motion my eyes closed on their own accord.

* * *

><p>—Amy, belle we are here— cool hands were cupping my cheeks, as soft lips laid on my temple, I smiled without knowing, and opened my eyes to see bright green eyes smiling back at me, what an amazing way to wake up.<p>

I grabbed some of our bags, before she could say anything and she just glared

—you won't be able to carry all of this to wherever we are going—I said as she clung everything to her back, leaving one of her hands free to wrap it around my waist, keeping me close to her, preventing me from being pushed away by the masses of people, we were in a natural environment, expanses of trees everywhere, as the carnival took place in the clearing in the middle.

—bordering the clearing is the color section, making a circle around the two other sections, harmony and act, that are divided by the food section, around the color section there are the clouds, that's what they call the place chosen to put the tents on, the bathrooms are close by, we are going there, I want us to settle and eat something before we start walking around.

Lauren put our tent under two huge trees, saying that they would protect us better if it rained, the tent was waterproof but she said it was just in case, I didn't say anything, I have never gone camping before so I just sat down against a tree as Lauren put up the tents and settled the sleeping bags and everything else for us to sleep comfortable at night.

Then she sat next to me, she had gotten a bottle of water from someone who passed by, and after taking a few gulps, she handed it to me, I drank the rest of it. We had been driving all morning and now it was almost lunch time, we walked around the place just watching people finishing settling her booths and having fun with eachother.

Lauren got us some pizza and smoothies and after we ate we went back to the color section

It was like a big exhibition of painting and plastic arts, there was people painting at the scene, teaching technics to those who would listen there were paintings for sale and booths that were selling materials for every painting technic in existence

—Lauren have you heard some rumors about... You know... Us?—I asked remembering suddenly the massive test that was sent just yesterday. She took her eyes off of a charcoal painting to look at me

—you mean the Amren thing? Yes, I'm in the photo club— she said opening her bag and showing me her professional camera and a Polaroid. —a friend of mine was the one who took the picture, he showed it to me, it's a very nice picture— she said taking her camera out and taking pictures of a guy who was making a portrait of a girl right on the spot

—I'm sorry about it, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. People are gonna be all over us now— she stopped looking through the lens to look at me

—you don't have to be sorry, any relation to you is an honor to me, I don't mind

We continued walking, talking about everything and nothing, until something grabbed my attention, an oil painting, a dark street, flooded with loneliness, benches and trees on it's sides, it ended on the top of a cliff with a dark bottom, two girls were wrapped in a caring embrace, standing atop the cliff holding each other, each had an arm up in the air, because together they were letting go a lantern to the sky, the tips of their fingers were barely gracing it as it was about to part, flooding the dark scene with light.

—beautiful, isn't it?—Lauren breath ghosted across my cheek as she was looking at the painting from over my shoulder, I could feel her body behind mine and as I looked up I saw her, face full of amazement, eyes bright and content, lips parted lightly, dark locks falling in her eyes

—yes. It is— and it couldn't be more true.

We left after a few minutes, her hand in the small of my back as she guided me around the carnival, and I couldn't help but wonder how anyone could have let her go

—you have never told me about your guardians...—she tensed instantly, her eyes cooling so fast and her back straightening more so than normal, unnaturally. She let go of my waist and simply walked next to me without saying anything. —I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reminded you of them

—I remember everything about them, I remember coming back home to an empty house, running up to my bedroom and doing my homework as quick as possible, by four he would be home, and my bedroom had to be in perfect conditions, I would have to stand in the corner, with head hanging low, and he would check every little detail, I couldn't look at him or talk back to him without being asked to, it would just earn me a slap on the face. Hard— she said, caressing her cheek as if she was feeling it all over again, eyes lost and glazed. —I remember how he would come to my room, saying that he had an important dinner and that I had to play the piano to give an enjoyable environment for him and his colleagues, and I would play all night long, with my eyes dropping and my hands and wrists aching from the strain, I remember one day, the wife of some of his colleagues came to dinner, it was past two in the morning, and she asked me if I was tired, if I didn't want to go rest for the night, I remember how I nodded, standing up with numb hands and half closed eyes, and saying polite good byes, I don't remember falling asleep but I do remember waking up, he grabbed me by the front of my dress, pulling my body up and slamming it against the floor, I remember how the pain exploded in my head and spine, and I remember him saying "are you completely useless,you are already a burden to us, and you can't do a small thing we ask you to" I remember his fist on my face, his foot on my ribs, his belt on my back, all I could see was red, staining everything, his face and shirt, his fist, my dress and the floor, and then I remember seeing her come into the bedroom, once he had tired himself out, she pulled me up by the hair, and pointed to the floor "look at the mess you have made, go wash yourself and then clean this up" she said, throwing me inside the bathroom, my face meeting the side of the tub, I remember how hard it was to move and I remember how hard I tried to clean it up, I rubbed, and rubbed and rubbed it, over and over, but it wouldn't stay clean, for every drop of blood I cleaned, a thousand more would fall, and I couldn't stop the bleeding, small puddles of blood were forming everywhere and I couldn't clean them all, I couldn't! He came in and I was still there trying to clean it up. "are you retarded too, or what? You stupid piece of scum!" He screamed and I was in all fours rubbing furiously but it would just not get clean, he kicked me hard on the side and I fell on my back, clutching my side in pain. "Seeing that you couldn't pick your stupid self to go to school, and there are people over for lunch, I want you to stay here, and do nothing, I don't want you to move, blink, breathe, if anyone gets a sign that you are here..." He said kicking me hard on the face and leaving me there, barely conscious on my bedroom floor. I remember laying down under my bed, not making a sound, asking my parents why would they leave, and asking god to take me with them, I promised that I would do anything, if he just took me away.

The stabbing pain in my chest was making me bend, I could feel the tears falling down my face quickly and my hands shake in horror, she was there talking about everything with an expressionless look, I grabbed her arms, stopping her walk, she looked away from me, not wanting me to see her eyes, but I forced her to, cupping her cheeks with my hands and forcing her cold green eyes to meet mine

—I can't comprehend how anyone could do that to you, your are just simply wonderful, so caring, gentle and kind, so passionate and thoughtful, your are not retarded or stupid and much less a scum, you are beautiful, and so perfect in your own way, I'm so glad I met you, I have you in my life, because since we met I can't see myself without you, I don't want to be myself without you, and I'm so happy and glad you are here, because we have so much to do, we have to go have breakfast early in the morning, and star gazing at night, we have to take thousands of Polaroids together, we have paintings to finish and stories to write, and you have to take me to your parents house because I have to see were someone as wonderful as you grew up...—my breath caught in my throat as I saw her eyes soften, as she placed her hands on my cheeks, brushing my tears away with her thumbs. —and we have to let go lantern to the sky thinking about them, because I have to thank them because you are here, right?

—Right—she answered pressing her forehead against mine, I could feel her body so close to mine, I could sense her smell, all roses and cinnamon, calming me down, it was such a state of bliss. I could see her closed lids, and how relaxed she was, her cool skin under my touch, I could see every eyelash and every freckle on her nose, and my eyes fluttered closed like her own did. I could feel her cool hands caressing my cheeks, brushing the tears away, I could feel her warm breath falling from her parted lips, ghosting on top my own, mixing with my breath as one, it was so, so intense I felt my heart slow down, beating easily in time with hers, we were so, so close, my nose caressed hers and I...

—shit! I'm sorry!—a guy had bumped into us, leaving my heart in a frenzi, Lauren being the helpful person she was, bend down to help the guy pick up the materials he had dropped

—no problem, were did you get these?—Lauren said pointing to the high quality materials he had

—a few booths over, they have a huge sell out!—he said, leaving with his friends. Lauren looked back at me with a small smile, and wrapping an arm around my shoulders she guided me to the booth.

She was happy, after seeing her so off and down, seeing her like this was like a soothing hand caressing my soul, her eyes were jumping from once side to the other, and it made me cheerful seeing her so excited, we bought lots of stuff, charcoals, canvasses, palettes, oil paint, brushes, everything and in great quantity, Ren looked like a kid in a candy store

As night time fell we sat on the grass, chatting with some guys we had just met, owners of one booth in the harmony section, I was talking with Tess and Edward, she was 20 and he was 23, both had auburn hair and chocolate eyes, while Lauren was talking to a friend of theirs, Thomas, he was 18 and when the carnival finishes he's going to Hester high, we were already far into the semester, and it was weird that he was let in, but I didn't say anything about it.

—I'm familiar with the guitar you are talking about. The Martin D15M, I have one, and was planning on putting it for sale tomorrow with the rest of the guitars we have—Thomas said to Lauren, he had dark red hair and hazel eyes, he was well built and incredibly attractive

—well I want to take a look, if it's in good shape, maybe we could make a deal—Lauren's voice rang out, voice husky, French accent present as ever

—then come to my tent, I have it there with some others guitars— Lauren turned to look at me

—you are going to be ok over here, alone?

—yeah it's fine, I'll be okay— I said, a cold breeze passed by and I shivered, Lauren kneeled in front of me

—call me if you need anything, I won't take long, don't go anywhere alone with them— she said, placing her leather jacket around me. I understood her worry we have just met them after all, but I was more worried about her, who was going alone with him to the clouds, that section must be deserted this early at night

—it's okay—I said as she stood and turned around, I took hold of her wrist and she looked at me.—be safe—she smiled

* * *

><p>No ones POV<p>

—who are you and who sent you?— she said voice low and threatening, she had him by the neck against one of the trees, squeezing his throat hard, his feet barely touching the ground

—I told you the truth! My name is Thomas Carter, I'm 18, born in New York!— he said panting for air

—I saw the mark in the inside of your left wrist, the moon crossed by the arrow, who sent you?, tell me the truth! Who sent you to find me, who?! The circle? The Pentagon? The Queen? Who?!— she said squeezing harder

—no one, I'm not working under any of their orders, you are the one who has a ring not me, I'm not part of the circle, or the guard, much less the Pentagon, please let me go, I'm a friend of Jade's— with that being said, she let him go. —we are friends from school, really good friends, she met me before meeting you, and she sent me because she is worried about you, the guitar, she knows is important for you, that's why she sent me with it, she sent a letter too. She just doesn't want you to be alone with any of this, I'm here as a friend. The only thing I lied about is my age, I'm 22 but they wouldn't let me into Hester High if they knew that

—give me the guitar—she said still apprehensive of him. He took the guitar case with care out of the tent and gave it to her.

She kneeled on the ground and opened the case, just looking at her beloved guitar, as soon as she grabbed it with her hands a tremble shook her body, she could feel Jade everywhere and that gave her a comfort she hadn't felt in months, Jade's spirit was everywhere and that brought tears to Lauren's eyes, caressing the dark wood with her fingers and strumming a few chords, she felt choked up, perfectly tuned and cold, smelling of coffee and lilys, it made her smile, she put it back inside and took the letter, the first tear fell as she saw the deep black ink, staining the parchment, perfect italics all over the paper, and the smell even stronger than before.

Dear sister, Lauren

I have been playing with this guitar for months now, enjoying it, playing our favorites songs with it, and letting my cold tears fall as I thought about you, you know how desperate I must be to do this, I don't do feelings, you know that, but I never imagined that you pushing me away and shutting me out will hurt this much, it's hurting her too, if you ever wondered, she's been really sad, and every time you block her when she tries to get in, hurts her more. We miss you. I miss you. I understand why you left, but this is more dangerous and complicated than you know, more now that you are with Amy, yes, we know, we are the only ones, the Pentagon and the clan, they were meant to know as soon as she put the ring on, she doesn't know a thing about this, we are aware of that, and you should know that she is gonna get out of control soon, the fact that you are close, being as powerful as you are, will just make an even bigger mess, I am not telling you to leave her, I am not the one who call the shots here, but as your best friend, as your sister, I am telling you to come back, because things have been happening, and the Queens have left the Pentagon in the dark, there are matters we don't play part in, this is serious, the anguish is palpable, there is something wrong here Lauren, and I'm afraid it may concern you, I'm close to our royals but there's very little I can do if they decided to leave us out of the equation.

I know, I'm sure as hell our Queens wouldn't endanger you, but they are worried about you, about Amy, you are both in great danger, and if our Queens can't protect you, I don't even have a chance. I love you Lauren, too much for my taste, and I know I don't show it, and I don't say it often, but I do, and I'm so scared for you, because you are not by my side, and because can't protect you as I used to, so please listen to me, if you aren't coming back, at least listen to what our Queen has to say, she wouldn't hurt you, I know sometimes you doubt it, but you are important to her, she cares a lot about you, and she loves you too.

Truly yours

Your sister, Jade.

Tears fell down her cheeks silently as she looked up, the moon shinning brightly, the necklace she wore, secretly hidden under her shirt, cool against the skin of her chest, a tingling sensation took her over, and her senses sharpened, she took the pendant out, holding it with her hands, a young moon with a wolf on top, howling to it with the snout up, where the wolf eye should be there was a crystal blue gemstone, instantly reminding her of Jade's eye color.

—I love you too— she whispered to the pendant, the gem brightened and the whole pendant went cold in her hand, she smiled, looking up at the moon again and hiding her necklace back under her shirt, she stood up, folding the letter and placing it carefully in the inside of her pocket.

—I'm a friend Lauren, I'm here to help, and to be by your side, ok?—Thomas asked, extending her hand to her, she nodded and took it, standing up, and taking the guitar with her

* * *

><p>Amy's POV<p>

Her eyes were watery and puffy when she came back, I was about to ask when she looked at me, smiling and shaking her head. She closed the distance between us, sitting next me, and I looked at her

—everything ok?— I asked, examining her face for signs of discomfort

—yes, is just as Thomas and I were talking, we figured out that we have someone in common, he's a friend of Jade's, they have known each other for years

—oh your sister— I said realization coming to mind, she had mentioned her once, the first time we hung out

—yeah, my sister— she answered, looking down. —I just miss her, that's all, we haven't seen each other in months, and it feels wrong to be so far away from her— I was about to answer, when someone shouted at us

—hey! Guitar girl, come join us!— some guys sat around a huge bonfire, playing and singing old rock songs. Lauren took my hand, Tess, Edward and Thomas, stood with us and we sat with the guys, beers were passed around and we sung along with them.

We had a great night as I saw Lauren playing for the first time, her hands strumming the guitar naturally, as she looked at me from across the fire, where she sat next to the guy who did most of the singing, hours passed, the crowd got bigger, people sitting around us, watching them play being as amazed as I was, the music was amazing, and the musicians even better.

A new song began and I was surprised when I heard Lauren start to sing

"I'm the man that brings you roses when you ain't got none.

Well I can run and jump and fish, but I won't fight

You if you want to push and pull with me all night." Her voice rose, deep, husky and powerful over everyone else's, her tone sent a shiver down my spine, as she played and sang at the same time

"Give me little drink from you loving cup.

Just one drink and I'll fall down drunk."

"I feel so humble with you tonight," her eyes locked with mine from across the fire, with such a intensity I couldn't look away.

"Just sitting in front of the fire.

See your face dancing in the flame,

Feel your mouth kissing me again," she finished her eyes never left mine, I felt myself smiling shyly as the guy next to her took over.

We stayed there, for hours singing, amm in to old rock songs, until some of the guys were to drunk to keep going, we laughed at them and their drunken stupor, as I took the third can up to my lips finishing it, Lauren came up to me, smiling, we have been laughing and having fun all night and both of us were happy.

—let's go, the fire is dying down, and this guys don't know what they are doing anymore, let's get some sleep for tomorrow— I nodded, the night was cool and I just tightened her jacket around me, grabbing her bare arm to not get lost

—aren't you cold?— she stopped for a second, and looked right into my eyes, titling my chin up with her finger

—I never am, when I'm with you— she said, eyes so intense I could feel them reading my soul. I didn't understand right away, so I just looked back at her, one of her cold hands held the back of my neck, and the space between us became non existent

—someday you'll understand— she whispered against my forehead, and her soft lips came in contact with my skin, my eyes fluttering closed as her touch flooded my senses, as her fingers toyed with the hairs in the nape of my neck, and her arm sneaked around my waist. She smiled against my forehead, i could feel her silk-soft lips stretching. —let's get some sleep.— she kissed me once again, and let me go, interlocking her arm with mine so we could get to the cloud section.

We went inside the tent, our sleeping bags were pushed together and our stuff in one side, she passed me my bag, and turned around, I did the same and we started changing

—it's ok if I turn around?— she asked, as I finished lowering my pajama top

—yeah, I'm done—she nodded and as I sat on the sleeping bag she turned around, she was wearing a navy blue shirt, that read c'est la vie in the front really loose, like four times her size, it fell to her mid tight, covered by black sweatpants.

—I brought one sleeping bag for two people instead of two for one person because with this one it's more comfortable and spacious, I though it would be better, I don't know it that's ok...

—it's fine Ren we have slept together before, and you are right this thing is huge, let's just...— I said getting inside, she came next and we laid there together, in the darkness completely silent. There was enough space for our bodies not to touch.

—did you have a good day? Did you have fun?— she asked voice raspy, laced with sleep. I turned my body to look at her, laying on my side. Her eyes were softly closed, her lips lightly parted, her breathing slow

—yes, it was an amazing day, but I think is more the fact, I spent it with you— she smiled, eyes still closed

—I can say the same— she opened her eyes for a second, looking at my hand, resting on top the space between us, she laid her own atop mine, letting our palms touch, feel each other for a second, before interlocking our fingers and contently sighing, I smiled looking at her

—the best part was your singing, I loved it, I love your voice—she just smiled. —could you sing again?— I squeezed her hand —for me?

Her lips parted and the first few words came out, she was singing a soft melody and just as softly her voice rang out.

"Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark

Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms

Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?

The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone"

"You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear" she sang opening her eyes and looking at me, using her free hand to caress my face with the tip of her fingers

"It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier

All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas" her hand buried in my head, just enough so her thumb could caress my cheek, and then she started caressing my scalp, just as I had once done to her

"The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe"

"I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact

So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass" her voice covered me whole, husky, deep and barely a whisper, I fought to keep my eyes open, to keep the lock they had with hers, they were so bright in the darkness, so green and light

"I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky

You will see your beauty every moment that you rise"feeling her hand in my head, tangled in my hair, with her eyes giving a feeling of comfort, my own closed, their light sight been, bright pools of green

* * *

><p>Loud thumping, that was the only thing I could hear, loud thumps, harsh breathing, and my hand was hurting, a choked whimper rang in the air and my eyes snapped open<p>

'No, not again' was the only thing I could think of as I looked at Lauren, my head had been laying on her chest, and my hand was still holding hers, painfully, her nails were digging in my skin, tightening against me, hurting me. I reached for a flashlight with my free hand, lighting up the tent and tried to wake her up

—Lauren please, wake up!— I asked smoothing the creases in her forehead with my hands, and finally freeing her hold in the other, to stop the sharp movement of her head, leaning my head forward, I started whispering in her ear

—you are fine Ren, you are okay, we are both alright, I'm with you, ok? I'm here, please wake up!— I whispered in her ear, and placed a kiss in her hurt jaw. Her body snapped up, crashing against mine because how close we were, my arms went around her, both to keep myself from falling back,and because she was way to agitated.

Not realizing who was it she tried to push me away desperately

—shhh, shh, it's me, it's Amy, I'm not gonna hurt you, you are ok, we are fine—her chest was heaving against mine, and I hugged her, I was on top of her, straddling her lap, as she laid her head on my shoulder, trying to ease her breathing, I ran my hands up and down her back, caressing her head from time to time as she stayed limp in my arms, letting me hold her. It was just a nightmare, relived flooded my body as I kissed her brow and whispered sweet nothings to her ear

—Amy...—she mumbled against my chest, pulling away just a bit to look up at me, her eyes were red, tired and irritated

—hey, hey, it's ok, you are fine— I said cupping her cheeks, she took my hands off her face, and held them in her own

—your hand...it's...it's red and swollen— she said looking at the half moons, that were know showing on my skin. —I... I did this, didn't i?— her eyes watered. —I'm... I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you please forgive me. —she was shaky and upset, the last thing I was thinking of was my hand

—it's fine, I understand, I swear it's ok, I'm just happy you are awake— I said pushing her back on the bed, I moved off her lap, and pressed against her side, her arm curled protectively around my back, and my head laid on her chest, hearing as slowly her beating heart went back to normal, my hand was tracing patterns on her abdomen, and her breathing started evening out

—Amy...—she mumbled once again

—close your eyes— I whispered against her jaw. —I'm here, you will be ok, go back to sleep— leaving a soft kiss there, on the dark bruise, staining the paleness of her skin

* * *

><p>Cinnamon and roses, I breathed in.<p>

Cinnamon and roses, an arm tightened around me.

Cinnamon and roses, I buried my face in the soft fabric of her shirt.

Cinnamon and roses, I felt her breathe me in, her nose buried in my hair

Cinnamon and roses, the scent was everywhere, I opened my eyes, looked up to see her peacefully sleeping face, I brushed some strands of hair away from her eyes, but she didn't awake, she was sleeping deeply, and as I tried to pull away her hold tightened, and her eyebrows creased, as she nuzzled deeper into me, sighing. It took me a while, but after a few minutes I managed to separate myself from her without waking her up. I kissed her forehead, and put on some jeans

—early raiser, aren't you?—turning my head I saw Thomas smirking at me. —I came to see if you had finally woken up,Lauren left me her Polaroid, last night I took really cute pictures of you

He showed me some of Lauren and I sleeping, from different angles, seeing us like that, so peacefully and calm together made my chest tighten in a nice way, I couldn't help but smile

—if you are smiling like that I can imagine what you were doing that had the both of you sleeping past lunch.—he said with raised eyebrows, I took the pictures away from him, and hit his arm, he just laughed

—I talked with a friend of mine, who is one of the organizers here, I have a bathroom available for you, if you want to shower or any of that stuff, I can go and grab some food for you and Lauren

—that sounds good thanks

After changing and everything else I went back to our tent, he was waiting for me with a basket a bottle of orange juice, two glasses and two sandwiches

—it's a quarter past one, meet us by four in the act section they are gonna present a play, we could have dinner together after and then get ready to leave—I took the basket from him and walked into the tent, I left it close by, and kneeled next to Lauren, who was still asleep

—Ren, it's time to wake up— I said, shaking her shoulders slightly, she groaned, and curled her arm around my waist, pulling me forward, I lost my balance falling on top of her, my hands broke the fall as I placed them in either side of her head to not let all my weight fall on top of her, her other arm went around me, as she hugged me tightly against herself. She buried her face on my neck and breathed in deeply

—you smell soapy— she said, voice groggy and sleepy, I giggled and she looked at me, soft eyes and small smile, so content, that look made me smile, half awake and cute, I tried as hard as I could to memorize it

—I brought breakfast, aren't you hungry?— I said placing an arm around her neck, holding her sleepy head up, her eyes had closed once again

—not really, but if you brought something I can eat— and I noticed for the first time that she didn't eat much

—then pick yourself up!— I said pulling away from her, she chucked and sat down.

We went outside and sat in the green grass close to the tent to eat, she ate half her sandwich and the whole glass of juice, I told her about the bathroom and she left me to go and clean up.

As accorded we met with Tess, Edward and Thomas in the act section, it was full of people because of the place, there was practically no place to sit. Somehow I ended up sitting between Lauren's legs, my whole body pressed against hers, my head against her left shoulder, her jaw brushing against my temple from time to time, when she turned her face to talk with someone,or when she yawned, sometimes she would just lean her head against mine, next to us were our new friends, taking pictures with Lauren's Polaroid, she just rolled her eyes.

I was way too comfortable, I could feel Lauren breathe and that was one of the most amazing feelings in the world, her arms were tight around me, and I couldn't help but feel blissfully calm, I turned my head slightly, nose against her chest as I breathed her in for the million time

—are you ok?

—amazing— and her eyes smiled at me

* * *

><p>—Amy, belle wake up—my eyes opened and everything was dark, I could just see bright eyes looking at me. —come on, we are home.— home, that sounded so good falling from her lips<p>

I got out of the car, it was early Monday morning, we weren't going to school, Lauren has been driving most of the night, so we were gonna stay in and relax for the day

—let me help you pick all the stuff you bought—she nodded as she took everything else and went in, she dropped everything in the living room and I asked her, where to put all the materials

—leave hem in the study, I'll organize them later— I nodded, going inside, I had never been there before, it was dark so, I placed all the stuff on the ground and turned all the lights.

Lauren reads a lot for sure, plus the tons of books that were in her bedroom, there were a lot more here, I looked around, the free spaces in the walls, were covered by drawings and painting, but it was the one hanging on the wall behind the desk that took my breath away. My heart froze and I moved forward quickly trying to get a better look.

Two women were sitting on the top of a hill, a hill I knew to well, they were sitting side by side, there was brunette, pale face, pink lips, golden eyes, auburn hair, I recognized her as soon as my eyes laid on her, not because her factions, no, it was because of her wings, huge, dark, magnificent, they were opened to their whole length, she was sitting, with her arm around the waist of a another woman, her face was turned to look at her, but the other woman was looking straight forward, even if her body was leaning against the winged woman, she was looking to the front, small, content smile, factions defined and beautiful, eyes softly green, blonde hair framing her face, in wavy locks, my eyes watered, I would recognize those eyes everywhere, I looked at them every night in my locket before going to sleep, and I had seen them in my dreams, no, I didn't know her name, but I knew who she was

—belle, is everything ok...—Lauren came in, cutting herself off as she looked at me, looking at her painting

—Amy...—she said

—who is she?— I asked her, surprising myself with the coldness of my own voice

—Amy...

—STOP REPEATING MY FUCKING NAME! ANSWER ME!— a strange energy flooded my senses, I felt angry, betrayed, and I could feel an electrifying sensation, leading my anger on. —WHO IS SHE?!— a weird feeling took over my body, something inside of me snapped, my anger literally blowing out my body, as Lauren was thrown back harshly by an unknown force, her body crashed loudly against one of the book shelves, she hit the ground hard, as some books fell from their place. Seeing her body drop to the ground, her hand holding the back of her head, I was thrown back to reality, looking at my hands, not knowing what I had done, confused and not knowing what to do, I ran to the door

—Amy! Wait! I can explain!—she said desperately, gripping my wrist, I turned to her as if seeing her for the first time, her pleading eyes, and her hurt expression, i was standing by the doorframe of the study, still able to see the painting

—you know them, you know her— I said straining my last word, feeling choked up, she was alive

—yes, I do, I have known her for years now—she answered

—that's, that's my sister, my older sister, isn't she?— I said not been able to take my eyes away from the painting

—yes she is and she is and amazing woman— I didn't noticed the tears that were rolling down my cheeks until Lauren brushed them away

—what's her name?— I asked

—her name is Fleur, Fleur Delacour and she loves you—without been able to do a thing about it, my throat closed, my eyes went blurry, and out of nowhere I was left in the darkness

* * *

><p>this thing is like insanely long, I'll try to make next chapters shorter, couldn't stop myself, I really hope it's good enough<p>

please review


	8. Think (thinking) about her

Amy's POV

I woke up with a start, recognizing the place instantly, but finding myself alone.

—little sister?— a warm voice rang across the forest, sounding quite shaky, but at the same time kind and tender. It was wise and mature, but I could recognize it anywhere. My head snapped to the side, and I stood up quickly, soft green eyes were looking back at me, flooded with tears, cheeks rosy with emotion, mouth wide in a smile.

I was surprised to see how gorgeous she was, multiple rings adorning her long hands, a crown on her head, her robes with a flower pattern were a little tight in the abdomen area, and I was amazed to see a small bump, she was about the same height as I am, and she was coming closer to me slowly, bare feet caressing the green below, and crystal like tears falling down her cheeks.

Suddenly she was right in front of me, looking at me all over, checking that I was okay, her hands hovering around me. She took strands of my blonde hair with her fingers, and caressed them letting them fall over my shoulders, in a similar way they were falling over hers.

She was trying to not overwhelm me, I could see it in how she was slightly tense, holding herself back, her tears never ceased to fall.

—please...can I?— she said, her hand up in the air near my face. Her voice cracking everywhere and her green eyes shining beautifully, the reality of the situation stroke me to the core and I threw my self at her, I didn't want her to hold back, she was my sister, and I wanted her, I needed her.

My hands were fisted in her back, as I cried loudly against her chest.

—shh shh it's ok mon petit, I'm here, you don't know how long I've been looking for you, how much I have missed you, how much I love you—her warm hand was buried in my hair, keeping me as close as possible, her head was pressed against mine, we were cheek to cheek, our tears blending together.

Her words just made everything worse, my crying was hysterical

—Fleur, I... I— I was choked up, it was hard to breath

—you don't have to say anything right now, I'm not going anywhere.

She lowered the both of us to the ground, leaning her back against a three trunk, and I stayed there sitting on her lap, holding onto her for dear life. We stayed like that for a while, my head against her chest as her hand caressed my hair, her fingers tangling in it, I tried not dump all my weight on her, very aware of the bump between us, but staying as close as possible.

—you have grown into a very beautiful girl, you look a lot like me when I was your age— I smiled, closing my eyes in content

—I thought I'd never see you again— her hold around me tightened. —I thought you were gone— with that said I pulled away from her, sitting next to her, looking at her pained face as she kept me close with an arm around my shoulders

—what happened?— my voice was so broken it sounded foreign even to myself. Her gaze hardened as she looked away for a minute

—we were attacked, and you were taken away from us, I tried to keep you safe, but I was too young, and I couldn't— her voice broke at the end and a few tears fell, I brushed them away with my fingers

—attacked? Why? By who?

—around the world our family it's really powerful and influent, we are targeted by many, who either want something from us or to keep us out of the way, in this case they wanted something from us, we refused, so they decided that we were a threat, you specially are really important for this cause, that's why they took you

—but who is they? What did they want?—she straightened her position and held my head with her hands

—Amy I need you to understand that there are some things that I can't tell you, your safety is my top priority and it hurts me to say that you are better off away from us

—what are you saying?— my heart clenching in pain, eyes hardening. —we just met and you are saying you want me away!— I pulled away from her, trying to keep my tears away, wanting to leave but not knowing how to do so.

—no! Amelie, listen to me—something about her, saying my name, made me turn around to face her, her pained face making me falter

—I said you are 'better off' away, not that I 'wanted' you away, I've been dreaming to have you with me for 13 years, but my love for you it's so strong, I would do anything to keep you safe, and you won't be safe with us. The people who were after us, after you, are still present, are still endangering us, they don't know you are back in the picture and I want to keep it that way as long as possible, once your face is presented for everyone to see, there's no turning back, they will know and you will be in danger all over again, I want you with me but most of all I want you well and happy

—how I am supposed to be happy, if my family, that I don't even know, is god knows where and endangered by something I don't even understand? You are repeating over and over again that I'm in danger, but I don't understand, weird stuff it's been happening and I don't understand.

—darling, you can't understand, nobody has given you explanations, and it isn't the time to give them, I'll try to come as often as possible to see you and bring our sister Gabrielle, and our parents so they can see you, but I need you to stay low, don't draw attention to your self. It makes me feel better knowing that Lauren has refused to leave you, that she's staying with you

—Lauren. She's been lying to me all this time, she knows you

—she hasn't been lying, she has done more than she should actually, if she hasn't told you the truth it's simply because she isn't allowed to do so, she doesn't have permission to say a word about us to anyone. She's been amazing, keeping her word even now that she has no commitment with us.

—what do you mean?

—I'm not the right person to explain this, for this matter I want you to introduce you to someone, the most important woman in my life, she's the one who made this whole meeting possible— the air around us shifted, and I recognized her presence even before she appeared in front of us

—hello child, is a pleasure to see you again— her eyes were more golden than ever, her auburn hair wavy and bright with flecks of brown, blonde and red, as always she held her lance, using it for support, she was looking at me with the kindest of all smiles, her wings big and dark, she was barefooted as Fleur was, and also had a crown, a little bigger than my sister's but equally beautiful on her head. Her voice was soft and smooth with her thick English accent, she kneeled in front of us, keeping a hand protectively on top of Fleur's knee, they looked at each other, with a tenderness that I couldn't describe, leaving me breathless with their intensity. —I guess this is the time to introduce each other officially, my name is Hermione, Hermione Granger

—you are the girl of my dreams— I said stupidly, she laughed loudly

—a charmer, aren't you? I'm honored, but I don't think your sister would feel happy with you referring to me in such a way— I looked at them, my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, Fleur just chuckled

—mon amour, please, leave her alone— Hermione just laughed again, and Fleur took her hand, that's when I saw the matching rings in their hands

—you...you are married— I said, as Hermione settled next to Fleur, still able to look at me and leaving her between us, she kissed Fleur's brow lightly and smiled

—oui, little sister, Hermione here is my wife, we have been married for five years now...

—and we are going to have our second and third child by april next year, two spring little pups— Hermione said wrapping and arm around Fleur and caressing her belly with her hand.

—congratulations!— I said truly happy for them. —you have one already?

—yeah, she's three years old, and happy for her sisters to come

—isn't it too early to know they are girls?— I asked

—not with our family— Fleur said. —there is a tendency for girls, a baby boy would be lovely, but very unlikely. —tendency? I asked myself confused

—you'll understand, don't give it much thought— Hermione said

—I'm really tired of everyone saying that, you, my own sister, Lauren...—Hermione interrupted before I could continue, I saw the shift in her eyes, she was hurting, Fleur looked up at her with a sad smile, and pulling her face close softly with her hand, kissed her jaw with care for a long second, Hermione smiled at the gesture but it didn't reach her eyes

—don't blame her, don't take it on her, it isn't her fault by any means, she is just following orders, she isn't supposed to tell anyone about us, she didn't, she was just keeping her word

—her word to who?

—to me— Hermione answered, looking straight into my eyes. — she left, but she's still loyal to me.

—she left, trying to run away from everything related to us, I don't know why she decided to stay with you, but I'm eternally thankful—Fleur interrupted

—I have a slight idea of why, but wouldn't be able to say, she hasn't let me in since she left

—I'm just happy she's with you, she will be able to protect you

—I'm not so sure about that— Hermione said, a worried frown in her face. The sky was clearing and I knew that soon it would be goodbye. —she left her life with us, her responsibilities, that comes with consequences, I'm trying to figure out what they'll be, I don't want her to suffer anymore, but she won't listen to me— she said, her eyes watering, desperate. —she is doing everything she can, anything that she doesn't tell you, it's because it will come with bad consequences, that's why we can't explain, for the same reasons that she can't, it's because of your protection, of ours, we can't risk anyone getting hurt, not now, not ever. You have to understand that this is a very serious matter, a dangerous one, that comes with your blood, with your name, with our destiny. Lauren has been trying to scape hers, and I assure you it won't end well— there was a long pause, all the anger and betrayal I felt towards Lauren vanished as soon as fear took over, Hermione's words, they weren't good, and I was just so scared for Ren. — I don't understand, she should have left as soon as she saw you, meeting you just throws her back into a live she doesn't wants, I thought she would have left as soon as she figured out who you are, for some reason she didn't, she hasn't left you— Hermione let go of Fleur and kneeled in front of me, taking my hands in hers. —she's sacrificing herself, again, and she's doing it for you, so please...— she said, a tear falling down her cheek. —don't blame her, I assure you, she doesn't deserves it, and please take care of her, take care of each other, she's already broken, she shouldn't be shattered even more. —she said looking right into my eyes, placing one hand on the side of my face, and her fingers on my temple. Images flashed in front of my eyes, sounds, feelings. Anger, hatred, betrayal and pain, so much pain, I saw blood, staining everything, hopelessness, and just at the end, I saw Lauren, she was sitting in the corner of a dark room, hugging her knees close to her chest, with her head down, she wasn't moving, I couldn't see the rising and falling of her shoulders as she breathed, slowly she looked up, her beautiful face a canvass of purples, yellows, blues and reds, her plump lips were dry and cracked, her cheeks hollow, her hair dull; she looked up, her green eyes looking directly at me, I felt my heart cracking, a piece falling into nothingness, to oblivion, as I looked into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, emerald green dead, there just was nothing in them and that was so much worse than seen any form of pain, I was looking at someone who had simply lost everything, a lonely tear fell from her eye, and I couldn't take it, I couldn't breath, I didn't want to look anymore, I pushed Hermione away from me a, I heard Fleur scream, and out of nowhere I was falling back, fast.

I was scared and panicked beyond belief, arms were grabbing me and I was fighting to get away.

—Amy please! It's me!— that voice snapped me back to reality, my eyes opened sharply and worried emerald eyes were looking back at me, full of concern. Relief washed over me so fast, that it got me a bit dizzy as I threw myself at her, pushing her back, and falling on top of her as her back hit the mattress. Her arms were around me instantly, and that just made my heart ache even more.

—Amy, I'm sorry, I know I lied but I didn't...I didn't mean to hurt you—she said her voice cracking all over the place. My body was completely pressed against hers, and I was just so happy to see her, to feel her, so alive and full of feeling. A flash of the girl in the corner passed trough my mind, and she felt me tremble, her hands were running up and down my back, trying to ease the tension in my body, I buried my face in her neck, the smell of cinnamon and roses calmed me down instantly, as I inhaled deeply, feeling goosebumps rise in her skin as the tip of my nose ran up the side of her neck and stopped at her jaw, where I kissed with tenderness her slowly fading bruise.

—don't say anything— I told her, my lips caressing her skin with every word I said.

—but Amy! I...

—you nothing.— I pulled away from her just a second. "She's sacrificing herself, again... For you" We were an inch away from each other, her eyes were guilty, fearful, and I didn't want to see that. I smiled at her, as much as I could, with my runny nose, and tearful eyes. I pressed my forehead again hers, just like she had done just a few days ago, and closed my eyes, feeling her nuzzle her nose with mine, my smile got wider. —I understand, everything's ok between us, don't worry— I said, conscious that her lips were oh so awfully close.

She took a deep breath, and I felt it, her chest pushing against mine, my eyes opened, just to find that she was already looking at me, her eyes so intense I took in a ragged breath. I was finally calm and so was she, my arms sneaked under her neck, pulling her head off the mattress slightly, and leaning my head against the crook of her neck; her movements on my back continued, my shirt rose a bit, and I trembled when her cool fingers caressed my lower back.

—did you have a nightmare? You were crying, and pretty agitated— she asked after a while, her hand drawing circles between my shoulder blades, I knew it was already morning, but the room was dark, curtains closed, just lighted up by the candle lights, that I just realized were all around Lauren's room.

—something like that, it doesn't matter, I'm fine here, with you— she dropped a kiss at the top of my head, and left it there, her head pressed to mine

—we haven't eaten anything since last night in the carnival, do you want to shower, have some breakfast, and hear some music, maybe watch a movie, or read a little— when she spoke, her chest vibrated with her deep voice, my eyes fluttered as I pushed my head more to her chest, to hear her more

—I'm okay here, do you mind if we just stay like this

—No—was the only thing she said, pressing her head further into my head.

And for the first time I noticed that with Lauren I didn't really need anything, I didn't need to be doing something, to watch documentaries, to read stupid magazines, to go to parties, with Lauren I didn't have the desire to eat food, donuts, yeah, I still liked them but I didn't have the desire to eat them as mush as before. With Lauren I felt like I would be ok starving to death, as long as she was next to me, holding me just like this, with her long silky dark locks all over the place, with her cheek pressed to the top of my head, with the tips of her fingers running up and down my bare back under my shirt, leaving goosebumps in their awake. No, our breathings weren't on time, she breathed in as soon as I breathed out, taking in all that I am, her chest rising under my body. And I was ok, I was just perfect being here, doing nothing, simply existing, with her, with Lauren.

* * *

><p>Amy's POV<p>

I woke up feeling just a little cold, palmed the sheets next to me, to find them empty, I was alone. Everything rushed back to me, meeting Fleur, finding some of truth, the danger we were in, and Lauren who was now leaning on the doorframe.

—you ok?— she asked

—I'm just always wondering, I'm thankful for the family that took me in, but I can help but always wonder about my real family, the ones that seemed to love me...

—they did.— she cut in. —they _do_ love you, they always think of you, they are incomplete because they never got over you not being with them, they didn't move on from that, and how could them? Their daughter, sister was gone.

—by the way you talk... Are they all alive?— she came inside and sat next to me, looking down without answering, she new everything and she wasn't telling me

"She can't, child, remember that, bad things will happen if she does" Hermione's voice sounded in my head. I was about to tell Lauren that she didn't have to say anything, but she stood up, bringing a picture with her

—they are all alive, both parents, Apolline and Benjamin Delacour, and both sisters Fleur and Gabrielle, Fleur is your older sister, she's 25 now, grabrielle, she's a year younger than you. This is the last family picture I'm aware they took.— they were sitting in a fancy hall, both parents together and each one with a hand on one of their daughters shoulders, between the girls there was a space, none of them were smiling, both parents eyes were just worn and tired, Fleur looked simply angry and Gabrielle was sad.

—they doesn't look like the family on my locket— I said, holding the picture with one hand and the locket with the other

—because they aren't, do you believe that they would have stayed the same with you gone? You were snatched away from them, it's like getting a part of your self ripped off.

—Where are they?

—I'm not sure, they could be anywhere by now, I would say they'd be either somewhere in England or in France— that made sense, Hermione was for sure English and Fleur and my family French.

—how do you know them?— she looked at me with sorry eyes

—I can't tell you that, I'm sorry

—it's ok— we stayed in silence for a while. I was just there looking at a broken family, my family.

—hey...—Lauren said after a while to get my attention, tilting my head up with her cool fingers. —I can't tell you many things, but something that I can say is that they love you, and their love for you never stopped, never wavered, because all this years they were there, longing for the moment when you'd meet again, and when the time comes, I'll make sure that reunion happens. —she kissed my temple and took my hand, guiding me down stairs.

* * *

><p>—hey stranger, how was your small trip?— when I got home, Lauren was watching tv, she was the only one in the house<p>

—amazing, I had never done something like it, and Lauren was jut perfect

—I imagine— she said with a knowing smile. —a friend of hers, a very hot guy, dark red hair, mysterious hazel eyes, nice smile, that you for sure should introduce me to, came by.

—ummm Thomas?— I said, dropping my bags next to the sofa in the living room. Why would he come here?

—yes, Thomas, he said that he is starting in Hester high tomorrow, and that Lauren asked him to bring some stuff you bought in the carnival, apparently it didn't fit in her car

—really? Everything Lauren and I bought was in the car it fitted perfectly in the trunk and the back sit

—well I don't know, but he brought something in Lauren's name, do you think the rest of her friends are like that? Damn— I rolled my eyes, amused, yes Thomas was hot, I get it

—I'll go up to see what the deal is— she stood up, I just glared

—what? I wanna know what your 'friend' gave you— I ignored her and went up stairs, barging in and turning on the light.

God.

The painting.

Next to the window where Lauren would always stand or sit there was an easel, on top of it, the painting, the girls holding each other, hands up gracing the lantern they were about to let go to the sky. The painting that we both had loved, was now here in my room, I couldn't believe it, my hand came up to brush the tips of my fingers on the side of the canvas

—Amy— still shocked I turned around to look at Lauren, she had been looking at the painting too, but now her eyes were drawn to my bed, where a picture frame was laying, it had a note on top and a beautiful red rose, next to it a black velvet box

I sat on the bed holding the rose in my hands, beautiful with her dark red color, full of passion and intensity, just like Ren, it made me smile, as with the tip of my finger I caressed it's petals.

I didn't noticed that Lauren had gone out until she came back with a small thin vase half full with water, I thanked her with a look and placed the rose inside, leaving it to rest in my bedside table. Then I took the velvet box, opening it my eyes widened seeing the bracelet inside, white gold with three charms attached to it, in the middle there was a palette, on the right side a young moon, and on the left an owl that instantly reminded me of Lauren's tattoo, loving it instantly, I put it on my left wrist. My eyes went to the picture frame, I recognized the moment instantly, it had been yesterday, while that play in the act section was going, there was no place to sit and in the picture i could see myself between Lauren's legs, my eyes were closed, a small smile could be seen even with my head tilted to the side into Lauren's chest, she had her arms tight around me, my whole body engulfed by her being, she wasn't looking at the camera either, she was looking down at me her emerald eyes soft and tender as she smiled gently, her cheeks naturally rosy.

"I don't know what the future has in store for us, what I do know, is that I care deeply about you, I always will, difficult times are to come, and I just wanted to let you know that I'm here, I won't leave you alone, no matter what. I'm here. Always. And remember we still have to let go a lantern to the sky

Truly yours

Lauren"

The note was full of her scent, I folded it, looking down and smiling at the beautiful picture of us. When did we became an us?

—it's really a pretty picture— Lauren said, sitting next to me. —the way she looks at you. It shouldn't be a surprise, she always looks at you like that.

I just smiled, placing it in my night stand, smelling the rose one last time.

Amy didn't notice, but her frame with Lauren and the rose were covering almost completely her picture with Karma.

* * *

><p>—hey wanna hang out today?— my cheek was pressed against my shoulder, holding the cellphone in between. I could hear Ren's voice on the other line<p>

—wanna? Yes, can? No, today is Karma's birthday, she's my best friend so I have prepared the day to celebrate it.

—oh. Do you need help with anything?

—not really, but if you are up to, we can have lunch together tomorrow, sounds good?

—perfect. I'm gonna hang out around checkmate with the guys from the band and Thomas, if you need anything, just give me a call

—thanks Ren, really.— I could practically see her smiling

—it's nothing belle, I'm here, bye— we hung up.

I held the flowers tighter against my chest, I had lied to karma, saying that I was sick so I'd be able to surprise her, I was a few feet away from her locker, Liam and her were in a intense eye lock, she motioned to him with the letter in her hand, he just shrugged indicating that the letter was indeed his, feeling my chest ache deeply, I shrugged it off and went to greet my best friend, who by the way didn't look all that pleased to see me, after all I had ruined her chance to read the letter, from her beloved lover.

And that's how all day went, me trying to have a nice time and her, with her mind on him, and on the letter she still couldn't read.

She screamed at me, after all the effort I had put, she was shouting, and I was just there, hurting, because after the flowers, the tea leaves reading, and everything else, she still was somewhere else with someone else. After she rubbed in my face that she had chosen me (which I knew she hadn't, I was the second choice, Liam had rejected her after all the lies, so the best friend is the one who's there, because hell that's how the world turns, that's how I turn) I asked her she if she really had done that, because it doesn't feels like it.

Out of anger she tore the letter to shreds, throwing them at me, asking angrily if that was proof enough. It wasn't, once again she was manipulating me, making me feel bad, because of something she had started, she left the room, as I picked up pieces of the letter, struggling to breathe, I fell forward in all fours trying no to fall on my face to the ground, my chest was aching so freaking bad, I bent forward, almost swallowed by all the stupid balls, my sight was blurring and I was in the brink of passing out, I sat with great difficulty and tried to keep my eyes open, breathing deeply and placing the heel of my hand to my hurting chest, making as much pressure as I could.

There was an insistent vibration in my back pocket, I was warm, everything was so hot, I was on fire

—hey belle, how is everything?— Lauren's voice flooded my senses as soon as her voice rang out the speaker

—Ren, I can't... Breathe..it hurts...too much— I heard Lauren curse

—where are you? Isn't your friend with you?— I could see white spots in front of my eyes, the burning was harsh I couldn't take it much longer

—she left me...I'm in her bedroom...I can't move

—don't worry, I'm on my way there. Just keep yourself awake until I get there, is there someone home?

—I don't think so, I think... They left

—listen to me Amy, try to keep yourself upright, lean your back into something, anything, I'm almost there— Lauren was so calm, her voice flowed deep, husky and smooth as always, it gave me the will to move and lean on the side of Karma's bed, smiling.

—you there?

—I'm here— I answered the burn getting more unbearable

—I'm here— she answered back. —Always.

—always—I repeated my eyelids feeling heavy. I couldn't listen to her anymore.

* * *

><p>A softness around my lips.<p>

That was the only thing I could feel besides the painful burning, a cool delicious softness around my lips, I didn't know what it was, but it felt amazing, like a drop of water in the middle of the desert. Warm breath was forced down my throat and then there was insistent pushing down on my chest.

Suddenly I was coughing, the burning in my chest easing just a bit, as air flowed back into my lungs. Cool hands were caressing my cheeks and I felt like going from hell to heaven, I pressed against them, reaching for the softness, the coolness of the hands.

—Amy, belle, I'm here, please open your eyes, look at me...— I did, Lauren's worried eyes were right in front of me, I was leaning on her lap, her arms supporting me

—Lauren...—I sighed, my hands instantly reached around her neck, feeling her cool skin under my fingers I let out a moan of delight, and pulled myself closer to her, my hot face cooling down as it buried in her neck, her scent calmed me down further, and my eyes felt heavy again from the exhaustion, my eyes recognized Karma's room and I wanted to leave, and not set foot there again

—take me away, please— she nodded against my head, one of her arms was already around my back, the other went under my knees and she picked me up, effortlessly, I couldn't feel more safe.

—is she okay?— a male voice asked faintly

—not really, I need to cool her down, and hydrate her. Drive, I'll hold her in the back— I could feel her all around me, her coolness refreshing my cool skin, my mind getting lost in her essence

* * *

><p>My eyes opened to see a drawing, all black and whites, of a very thick forest, just with seeing it a sense of dread ran over me, and I shuddered closing my eyes and burying my face in the pillow under my head, the scent of it made me calm down instantly.<p>

—belle? Are you awake?— I noticed her arm draped around my waist tightly, pulling me flush against her chest. I wasn't wearing my clothes, I had a huge blue t shirt, the same one she had worn in our carnival trip, and loose shorts

—yeah, everything is blurry, I don't remember much— I said without turning around, I was ok like this, it was just right

—I called to check up on you, you weren't ok, you could barely talk, but you said enough for me to know that you were in your friends house, I didn't know where she lived, Shane was with us in checkmate so I asked him and he told me where to go, nobody was here, so I had to force the door open, you had a pretty high fever, so Thomas helped me bring you here, your fever was way to high, it could get dangerous so I filled the tub with cold water and lowered you there for long while, until the fever let up some, that's why you have my clothes and not yours, I put you loose clothes so in some way your skin could be in contact with mine, I'm naturally cool so it would do you some good, I'm sorry if I crossed any boundaries by doing this

—you didn't— I said, pushing my self against her some more, her head resting in the back of my neck. —I know you did it to help me, and I feel better, so thank you

—it was nothing, you gave me quite the scare— she said squeezing me tighter

—now we are even— she hit my side and I chuckled.

We stayed like that for some time, I was somewhat worn and exhausted but I was happy things hadn't got out of hand like the last time.

—something went wrong with your friend?

—yes, but I guesses it needed to happen, there is still something I need to do, do you think you could take me to school?

—sure, don't you want to rest a little more?— she asked leaning on her elbow to look at my face properly

—no, I want to get this over with, do you think my clothes are dry by now?

—yeah, Thomas was dealing with it, I'm gonna look for them, Take your time, I'll bring them to you.

She left and I sent a text to two contacts I thought I'd never have together

* * *

><p>—if you love something, set it free...—I told her with difficulty, the words refusing to get out, but I did, and it hurt, like no other thing had hurt before.<p>

My chest started burning, my eyes blurring, and I knew I had to leave, fast.

I kissed her forehead, and saw how Liam got out from the shadows, with a confused face, I just looked at him, a warning being sent, and left.

My face was constricting and the fire came back fast, it was different it wasn't attacking my body, making it weaker, no, it was feeding itself from my pain, my heartache, my anger, my heartbreak, it was igniting, expanding me, flooding me with all of this dar emotions, making me feel a strength I had never seen before, my sight went red, screeches of pain and fury filled me whole, in my head, in my chest, my soul, there was something else, and it felt betrayed and scandalized, hurt and played with. My sight went red in pure fury and anger, a need of destruction took over, and the ringing in my ears didn't let me hear anything around me.

Out of nowhere a body collided with me, arms grabbing me hard from behind, a sharp pull was felt just behind my belly button and I was nowhere and everywhere for just a second. Then my body hit the ground, a tingling sensation everywhere, the body on top of me wouldn't let me move, so I did what the presence inside of me wanted. Attack. To kill.

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

Feathers, talons, sharp angular features, bright silver eyes, inhuman strength and uncontrollable rage.

Lauren didn't know what had happened to snap Amy like this, she had never seen her like this, so wild and out of control.

Long fingers with sharp talons pounced to scratch her face, she pulled away, but she wasn't fast enough, her face now stung, but she couldn't risk giving up her hold on her. She pushed her down by the shoulders, straddling her lap, but she wasn't strong enough, and she wouldn't hurt Amy.

The blonde threw Lauren away from her, just to go back and grab her by the arm, twisting it back until she heard a crack. Dazed with the fall and with her arm afire with pain, Lauren elbowed Amy hard in the ribs, knocking the air out of her, and pushing her to the ground, Immobilizing her legs with the weight of her body, Lauren's good hand went quickly to Amy's neck, trying to stop her upper body, there wasn't much she could do with her hurt arm, in reaction Amy grabbed a hold of her wrist, sinking her talons deeply in her skin, Lauren whimpered, seeing how Amy's talons disappeared on her skin and pushed inside, deeper and deeper.

—Amy please! I know you are there! It's me, Lauren, I won't hurt you, you know I won't— the now half turned creature beneath her, just let out an angered growl, and trying to get rid of her, sunk her talons in her side, going right through her shirt, Lauren arched in pain

—Amy, you're hurting me, please, stop, please!— the talons deep in her limbs, her wrist and side, didn't let go, they moved, braking skin, tissue, muscle leaving in their awake deep lacerations. Lauren whimpered, squeezing Amy's neck harder, she didn't want to hurt her but she didn't know what to do.

The talons kept moving along her skin, tearing her apart, she could feel the blood pouring out, her other arm was limp next to her, and she got scared, Amy wasn't coming back.

Feeling the threatening pressure, the creature sunk her talons deeper into Lauren's side, a strangled cry of pain was heard as she sharply ran her fingers downwards and around Lauren's side to the front of her abdomen almost reaching her belly button, she sunk as deep as she could, feeling as a thick warm liquid coated her hand an ran quickly down her arm, the body on top doubled over, and she took the chance, throwing the body on top of her to the ground with as much force as she could and grabbing it by neck with both hands squeezing as hard as she could. All she could see was red, all she could feel was rage, all she could hear were screams of deception and fury

—Amy...— the voice sounded strangled, in pain, vulnerable. She was squeezing to a killing point, no air was going throw her hold. —it's me Amy, Lauren,_ I'm here_.

I'm here.

_I'm here_.

_**I'm here**_.

The words made and echo in her head, the haze in her mind cleared slightly, and she looked down into soft emerald green eyes, watery and bloodshot, images exploded in her head, candles, green grass, a red rose, the stars, a young moon; she heard a husky laugh and a deep voice, she could smell peppermint, oil paint, roses and cinnamon, she could feel cool fingers, tender kisses, tight holds, she could see pale fingers dirty with charcoal, bright intense eyes, warm smiles. Minutes went by, as she saw, as she felt, as she heard, as she smelt, every moment, every happy moment with the body beneath her, it wasn't just a body, it was the person that had been there for her, _always_. Lauren.

The tight grip finally faltered as she realized, that Lauren wasn't struggling with her any more, she wasn't moving.

The fire that had made her feel incredibly powerful a moment before was now burning her, and she looked down with a cry behind her lips.

—Lauren...— scared and shocked beyond belief, she pulled her hands away from Lauren's neck, they were stained, covered with blood, Lauren's blood.

Her dear friend was pale, way paler than usual, there was a bleeding scratch in the side of her face, and her lips were blue. Her chest wasn't rising and falling, she wasn't breathing.

—WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!— a voice screamed from behind her and without warning she was grabbed from the back of her shirt and thrown away from Lauren, she was to lost to do or say anything.

A guy, dark jeans, boots, leather jacket, and black shirt, kneeled beside Lauren, looking at all the blood that was staining her shirt, and looking back at Amy with furious silver eyes, his broad shoulders and sharp jaw giving him and intimidating look

—hey! Don't treat her like that!— another male shouted and suddenly Thomas was next to her, wrapping his jacket around her shoulders, and whispering reassuring things to her ear

Amy couldn't hear him, all her being was focused in how this unknown guy tore apart Lauren's shirt, leaving her chest exposed, and how he lowered his head, carefully putting his mouth against Lauren's blue lips and blowing twice, to start the compressions against her chest, hard, pushing her chest down, and talking to Lauren, pleading her to come back.

—Lo please, come on, you have to come back, I didn't come all the way from France, to see you get killed, come on Lo, wake the fuck up!— he said as he once again lowered his head to her lips. His voice desperate and harsh

—Lauren don't do this to me! You are my best mate, I swear if you die, I'm gonna kill myself and chase you to hell and back— he said pushing hard and quick, he didn't know if there was any hope, Lauren's neck was pretty badly bruised and he didn't know how long she had been without breathing.

Amy was just there, overwhelmed, Thomas's arm was around her and they were both there, watching how this guy was trying to revive their injured friend.

A sharp, painful inhale rang loudly in the air, and Lauren's body contracted, followed by strangled coughing. Her good arm went to her side immediately, feeling the blood flow out her deep wounds, she was panting for breath and barely conscious.

—no Lo, don't move your head, your neck is pretty bad and I don't want you to hurt yourself— he said, pushing his hands against her side, trying to stop the blood flow, upon contact she groaned, her eyes falling close as she coughed out a few words

—how...is..Amy?— that brought tears to the blondes eyes, Lauren was badly injured and barely conscious but she was still worrying about her.

—she is ok— the guy said, his eyes softening as he looked at her. —and so are you, I'll make sure of it.

—I know— Lauren rasped out with a soft smile, her eyes closing, and her body going limp instantly. The guy's face shifted instantly to panic. He picked her up and went inside.

Amy didn't know when or how but they were in Lauren's backyard. Feeling nauseous and about to vomit, disgusted with herself, the blonde stood up, following inside with Thomas behind her.

If she hadn't been as worried as she was, Amy would have been amazed to see how every candle in the room lighted up as soon as the guy stepped inside.

He lowered Lauren onto the bed, took his jacket off and while pushing onto the wound in her side. Looked at Thomas.

— Thomas, I need you to take this girl away from here, clean her up and drop her wherever she lives, I brought Lauren's mustang back, use it to move around, she is bleeding too much so I need you to find blood and bring it to me, also lots of gauze and bandages, go, fast.— he ordered

— I won't leave her— Amy said

— I don't give a fuck about who you are, all that I can see is that you hurt my friend, Lauren wasn't capable of hurting you, but I sure am and I will if you don't leave— he growled out and Thomas took Amy out of the room, going to the bathroom outside.

Amy was catatonic, not responding to anything around her, Thomas noticed her shirt was stained with blood, and took his sweater off, handing it to her and staying in his undershirt

—Amy, I know this is confusing, and this hurts, but lots of things are at stake now, so please I need you to come back to earth and cooperate with me, Lauren is not ok, that guy is her best friend in life, his name is Bastien and he's furious, he will take care of her and she will be fine, and you have to be fine for her, ok?— she just nodded, he gave her his back and she took off her ruined shirt and put on his sweater. —I'll take you home and I'll call you when Lauren's ok enough to see you, ok?. —he said as they drove around the city, they got to the house, Amy got out quickly and Thomas drove away.

—Amy! What the fuck! You know how late is it? We were worried, and calling you, you never picked up. Karma was here a while ago, what the hell is going on?

She didn't answer, she just let herself fall in her sister's arms and sobbed hard and loud, scared at herself because of what she had done, what she was capable of.

* * *

><p>Amy's POV<p>

I could hear Lauren talking to Karma outside my room, two days had passed and there was no sign of Ren, thinking about her hurt so much, all I could see was her, lifeless and bloody, lying there in the darkness of the night. Dead. I had killed her, she was dead for a few minutes, no breathing at all. All I could hear were Bastien words, willing her to come back, all I could feel were my hands, how warm and thick the blood had felt.

So I hadn't slept, not once, not for a second, in two days, because every time I would close my eyes all I'd see was Lauren, dead, all I'd see was me, hurting her, and I couldn't deal with that.

—she has been crying for two days straight, not eating, not drinking and not standing up from that fucking bed. The last time she left the house was in your birthday, for all the funk she had prepared for you, she was supposed to be all day with you, you are the last person I know she saw, so whatever you did, fix it, because I can't stand seeing my sister suffer, not again.— I heard Lauren nearly shout from outside, and the next thing I know is Karma sitting on the bed, and touching my arm with her hand, I didn't turn around to look at her, I just stayed there on my side, eyes painfully open and looking at the picture frame of Lauren and I, next to it was the rose, it had stayed beautiful and alive since Lauren gave it to me, I didn't know how it had stayed alive all that time, but now it looked crestfallen, simply down, dying. Like Lauren.

—Ames... I'm sorry, I've been a horrible friend, I should have known that me and Liam would be just wrong to you, I know you said we could be together, but if you are going to be like this...— I was done with her. Period.

—THIS IS NOT FUCKING ABOUT YOU!— I couldn't help but scream, sitting up with angry eyes. —can you get your head out of your ass, or out of Liam's, and pay attention to life around you for a second!? I already cried about you, I already got depressed because you, you already broke my heart. The world doesn't turn around you, my world doesn't turn around you or your drama, or your happiness anymore, you sent that to hell when I gave you my heart in a silver platter, and you threw it away like it meant nothing. I'm like this because of Lauren, because I haven't seen her in two days, I haven't heard of her in two days, I haven't looked into her eyes in two days, I haven't listened to her voice in two freaking days! And I want to see her so bad it's killing me! my chest hurts and my brain it's bursting and I'm so fucking mad because I can't be next to her right now, where I should be. The last time I saw her, she was bloody, her chest wasn't moving, she was dying. She could be dead right now for all I know! And that night, the night of your birthday, I needed you, you had come but I wasn't here, because I was there, seeing someone very dear to me hurting. I got home, and Lauren told me you had come, I thought that maybe there was a chance for us to be how we were before, so after crying inconsolably for a while I texted you, I told you that I needed you here, I needed my best friend here and what did you answer, Karma?— I said looking at her straight in the eyes, tears where falling so fast, but they had been since two days ago so I didn't bother to brush them away. —WHAT DID YOU ANSWER?— I screamed again

—busy at Liam's. Kisses.— and that was it.

—I don't wanna see you, I don't wanna hear of you, you can go and fuck Liam for all I care, I know you will anyways, that's the only thing you seem to do right these days, so get the hell away from my house— I told her, giving her a hard long glance, not giving a shit about her tears and burying my face in my pillow, keeping close the note Lauren had given me. It still had some of her scent.

I heard the door shut, but I didn't pay much attention I was too focused on the green eyes, dark hair, and pale skin of the girl in of the picture, right in front of me.

* * *

><p>this thing is pretty long too, I can't help it, I'm sorry if it's a little boring but everything in the chaps needs to happen, there were some things I didn't went into detail, and that's because we actually saw it in the faking it chapter, you know Karmas bd and all...<p>

do you think Amy was too hard on karma?

i wanna thank you, from the heart for all the favorites, follows and reviews, it's make mehappy and for someone like me that's something really hard to do.

things are starting to get heavy with the story, everything is developing and some hearts are gonna get broken.

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_ and tell me what you think

**stevens714**: I think this one is pretty long as well, thank you for loving my story, it makes me want to keep going

**cheetobreathJareau**: here it is!

**kenfromnhus**:here is the identity of the woman with wings, I truly hope my story stays as one of your favorites

**IratiLovatic**: I'll keep writing it as long as you want me to, and as long as you review ;)

**CarpeDee.m:** then I will try to keep making them

**keyatwin**: I love Ren and Amy's feels too, their moments together give me a certain vibe that I just like a lot, I was originally thinking on making them have a hard time with all of the secrets Lauren is keeping, but there are hard times coming so I stopped myself from doing it, Lauren is not forgiven, but Amy in some way understands. Remember there is no pairing yet!

**lezlove**: I'm glad I continued too, you can thank some people who are reading this, whose comments and support helped me through it. I'm glad I'm not making you wait anymore! Thank you for liking it

**broadwaybound2016**: yeah the Fleur in HP, is the Fleur in here, as I said some of the Harry potter saga characters are going to appear here. Your love is gladly accepted

: I love them together too, but remember no endgame yet!

**deafgurl**: and more is coming! ;)


	9. Dew, violets and spring air

**AN/ as you read you will notice this chapter is written differently from the rest, it requires your attention, you need to read it all, the POVs are mixed up one jumping to another but still keeping and continuos plot, don't jump parts just because you want answers faster. What I wanted with this chapter was to get out of my comfort zone slightly, and throw you slightly out of balance, giving you small harmless cliffhangers every time a scene breaks, the idea was to confuse you, just a little bit, but getting you to understand at the end **

**please tell me what you think of this chapter and the weird way it is written**

**remember ****_REVIEW_**** and pay attention **

* * *

><p>I was in pain, so much pain, I could barely listen to anything, but my ears were good enough to hear that the bleeding from my wrist and side were massive, I could feel it too, sipping through my skin, fast and constant, my breathing once again was short. I couldn't open my eyes, but as rough hands pushed down my chest over and over again, I saw dark brown eyes, torrents of chocolate and kindness dripping from them, and I wanted to smile because they were so beautiful, and I knew whose eyes those were, and I wanted to give up, to get lost in those brown eyes I loved so much.<p>

I didn't, a second latter soft green overtook my senses, and warm air flooded my insides with intensity, keeping me from going away.

My eyes opened sharply and I saw my brother, Bastien, his clothes stained with blood, my blood, his eyes worried and scared, I felt the necklace in my chest warm up quickly and I knew that Jade was now aware that something was wrong.

My whole body was on fire as I gasped for air, everything inside of me going back to black

* * *

><p>—we are all worried, she hasn't gone out of that bedroom in a week now<p>

—I noticed. She hasn't been going to school, I assumed she was somewhere with Lauren, like that time they left for the weekend, I was planning to come by and check, you calling just made everything urgent. How long has she being like this?

—Karma's birthday— Shane's face tightened, he looked at the tiny blonde in front of him, and was ready to take off

—should have said that sooner, I'll bring that bitch...

—is not about her, I already tried that, Karma hurt her, bad, again, but this isn't exactly about her. Amy was really harsh with her. You should have seen her, the girl made me proud— Lauren said with a smirk, Shane's eyebrows rose as he smiled. —this— Lauren said motioning to Amy's room in general. —is about Lauren, for what I could hear of Karma and Amy's discussion, she got hurt, bad, enough to die because of it, that's why she's been also gone. I have called every hospital in town but she isn't in any of them, I tried her cell but it goes straight to voice mail, I don't know where her house is, and the school won't release her contact details. Her friend Thomas hasn't been to school either, and I have no way to contact him

—what about Amy? She could tell you where her house is

—she stopped talking, at all, after Karma left. She just cries, silently, every second of every day, she hasn't been sleeping either, she just stays there in her bed, with the note Lauren gave her tight in her hands, and looking at the picture frame of them together. Farrah has convinced her to eat some food, forced her more than anything else, and is very little, she has lost lots of weight, and I'm afraid she may get sick, if she isn't already. You are her friend Shane, and I don't know what to do— Lauren said, and he was surprised to see her watery eyes, worried beyond belief he nodded, and dropped his bag in the corridor to go inside her friend´s bedroom.

The room was dim, he noticed instantly that the stars on the ceiling weren't there anymore, instead, the curtains of one of the windows were open, giving some light to the otherwise dark room…

* * *

><p>—Hermione, what's wrong?!— Fleur asked, feelings of pure sadness, hopelessness and fear where overpowering her, she could feel it, her family ring with a blue gemstone and D on top was burning her slightly, her mother and sister had already communicated asking if she was ok.<p>

Her wife Hermione, was standing in the balcony letting the cold breeze of autumn in, her eyes were now completely silver and wide looking up to the sky, her hands fisted tightly, knuckles white around the railing.

—what's going on? Amy doesn't know a thing about her abilities, she isn't able to block you, no one is.— Hermione didn't turn back to look at her, the mark of Athena, the owl made of two dreamcatchers, placed on the back of her neck was tingling as her power developed

—there is someone, capable of blocking me, you know that.— Hermione said, muttering words in an ancient language eyes firm on the sky.

—Lauren?...

* * *

><p>—she isn't healing properly, nothing I have done has worked, I don't know what to do— Bastien was just watching the wounds, the scratch in her face was already gone, and he had stopped the bleeding in her wrist, but the wounds in her side were extensive, they came from the left side of her back across the side and around the front of her abdomen, the four talon marks, deep, bloody, and life threatening, stopping three inches before her belly button.<p>

—I will have to do it normally, the wounds are too deep, I'll have to fix the internal damage and then close the wounds, like they would in a regular hospital.—the elder man said, his own hands drenched in Lauren's blood as he looked at her with a grave look.

—do what you have to do, save her— Bastien told him, as he sat next to the unconscious girl, who had one foot on the other side while the other was just rising form this ground.

—her soul is more than halfway on the other side, even if I manage to fix her body, there is a chance that she won't come back.— the elder said. Hands in Lauren's wounds as her shallow, uneven breaths, were heard in the room

—I assure you she has more than one reason to stay…

* * *

><p>He walked closer to bed and was about to sit on it when her eyes snapped at him, shaking her head once and preventing him from sitting on the left side of the bed, which was completely empty. He walked around the bed, a little creeped out because of the look of her face, cheeks hollow, eyes dark, endless tear tracks falling down, one after the other.<p>

With a worried frown, he sat right next to her, on the side where she was lying, and put one comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling at her, but her eyes just went back to the picture frame.

Seeing a way to catch her attention, he stood and brought his bag back into the room.

—she's a very nice girl, I got the chance to spend some time with her, she took us to checkmate, she said that it was your place, where she would take you most of the time to talk and eat, she talked a lot about you, you know?— she didn't answer, and didn't look at him, but her tears fell faster, and that made his heart ache.

—you remember that picture I sent to everybody with the both of you? Well I told my friend to take several more, and he did, I have lots of pictures of you two together, very well taken if I may add, everyday that passed my friend would take some. I've had this in my bag for a few days now. I decided to print some...— that seemed to catch her attention, because now she was looking at him. —I have them right here if you want to see— she nodded, and he gave her the envelope, 20 pictures inside.

She cried harder as she looked at them, some hitting her hard in the chest with a painfully nostalgic feeling.

In one was displayed one of their 'just be here' days, she remembered perfectly, Lauren hadn't slept much, her night had been taken away by endless nightmares, and she was tired beyond words. Amy was sitting with her back against their tree, and Lauren was in front of her sitting at arms reach between her legs, legs bent up at Amy's sides, one of her hands clutching desperately Amy's shirt, and her forehead pressed against the blonde's shoulder, simply resting there. Amy's face was slightly sideways kissing Lauren's cheek, one hand buried in her hair and the other holding Lauren's on her lap

The other was on Lauren motorcycle, they were still sitting on it, Lauren was smiling wide with her eyes intense on Amy, she had just said something and Amy whose face was on show but was still taking off the helmet was laughing, her head thrown back mouth open in laughter, eyes wide in surprise.

That one made Amy smile, she chuckled lightly seeing her own face split in laughter, that's until she saw the next one, a sob breaking to the surface…

* * *

><p>—Lauren? I thought that you could still burst into her mind if you wanted to— with that Hermione closed her eyes for a second, orbs back to honey gold, lips whitening and face going pale. Fleur went to her side instantly wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her up. Obviously weakened Hermione simply smiled, turning her face to bury it in Fleur's soft blonde hair, inhaling her mate's scent deeply, and putting a hand atop her belly, caressing it lovingly.<p>

Breathing in deeply, the air in the room shifting and moving with her, she carried Fleur into her arms, kissing all along her neck, and stepping out to the balcony once again, she lets her wings expand and rise her up, Fleur's arms around her neck. Her bare feet touched the railing and feeling the nature busting her up with energy, she lets herself fall, her wife tight in her hold.

She took them to the side of the lake, her feet landing carefully on the ground, her wings back into the confines of her being.

She sat down with her wife between her legs, hands on her belly and with their feet in the water.

—and that's where you are wrong dear, I think you don't see how important and delicate my situation with Lauren is. A year before she left I reflected some of my power into her, it was just a small part of my power, but enough for the mark of Athena to develop in her body, it's in her left bicep I believe, this matter stayed between the both of us, Lauren knows that she must not question me, I know things, I see things that not even Luna herself being a seer could ever see. My bond with Lauren is deep, I'd trust her with my life, if I ever had to, and we go farther back in time than what you know of, I saved her from being killed by a werewolf when she was just a teen, she was close to the woods around the Delacour mansion in France…

* * *

><p>—don't treat me like an ignorant young boy, I know who this girl is, I can feel her power even if she's more dead than alive. I can't tell if she will live or not, but I can smell her blood, there is a faint scent, she is all cinnamon and roses, but this scent, it differs from her own, it's all around her, in her core, imperceptible to every eye, but not from this old man. Dew, violets and spring air, is just there covering her like a blanket, not at all attached, but linked in a subtle way— Bastien and Thomas stayed in silence, not knowing what to respond to the old man, they said nothing, they just looked at him intently not really grasping the meaning of his words. —you child, go, bring blood, she'll need way more than this, don't panic if you hear her scream, no pain relief or anesthesia has worked with her, it'll be painful, and she may be able to feel it.<p>

Bastien kissed Lauren's forehead softly and caressed her brow lightly before pulling away and leaving with Thomas.

* * *

><p>Lauren was cupping her cheek, her other hand tangled in the hairs at the back of Amy's neck, her lips lightly pressed to her forehead in a soft kiss.<p>

She cried loudly, not seeing Lauren for such a long time, knowing why she hadn't seen her was killing her, and she couldn't help but cry, it was the only thing she could do.

She wasn't strong enough to go to her house and tell Bastien that he had to let her see Lauren, she had no right she's the one who hurt her in the first place.

—shh honey, it's ok, I'm here

—don't say that!—she said, pushing against his chest. —don't fucking say that!. — she said crying louder, feeling that burning sensation that hadn't left in days, the tingling in her body became present once again, as she fisted her hands, hiding them from Shane's sight as her talons got longer and sharper as they grew.

—hey hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'm sure she's gonna be okay— she just moved away from him and lay back down on the bed.

—leave Shane, just leave— she said, burying her fingers in her pillow, feeling her talons tear the soft material. Shane looked at her sadly, she wouldn't listen to him.

—I remember, you left for a year after that, you would come to visit often and you would come to every meeting we had, but otherwise you were gone. How could you save her?, if I recall correctly we were visiting a clan in Switzerland at the time

—and we were, the last day of our visit, you had to finish our arrangement alone, I wasn't there, I was patrolling around your house, because I knew that eventually Lauren would get there, and would be attacked.

—why was she there in the first place?

—I didn't get to know that until years later. You know that even if I can know absolutely everything in someone's mind I try to respect their privacy, I tried not to intrude, Lauren was just a kid and the look in her eyes was as if she was being continually tortured, I wanted to help her, she knew I would help her with anything she needed, but if she didn't want help, what could I do?. I never went deep into her mind, just the surface, those superficial thoughts I can't help but hear. I knew there was something wrong with her, and I offered her to come with me, I could make her disappear and she would have been really well taken care of with us, but she said no, she had a younger brother, Bastien, and she wouldn't leave him.

—isn't Bastien one of us now?— Fleur asked, she already knew the answer, she had seen the guy before, he was one of the heads, an amazing strategist and very strong, Lauren's influence very present in him

—yes. The night I met Lauren they were trying to scape home, obviously they were young and didn't make a good plan, they got lost and separated in the woods, Bastien made it back home Lauren didn't. I rented a small flat in France and Lauren would spend most of her time with me, I trained her in the arts of the mind, she was a fast learner, very powerful, and a bond between us was created, I was everything to her, and she was everything to me, not just my pupil, you know very well that anyone close to me eventually gets hurt, Lauren didn't want to leave and be protected under our grounds, at the time Bastien wasn't one of us, so I had to remove her memories of me, everything she had learned was still there, but I modified it all, so she would be protected, ignorant of it all. I wanted her to have some protection anyways, so I sent Jade, powerful, sarcastic, sassy, mysterious, and who doesn't take bullshit from anyone, someone with her character would teach Lauren important things, plus Jade is artistically talented, that would strengthen their bond. Lauren warmed Jade's heart, they love each other deeply...

—are you saying all this things about Jade, to make yourself feel better?— Fleur asked, looking at her wife with an angry look, by now they all knew what Lauren's family life was like, if Hermione said she had been her everything, it literally meant everything. Fleur could see her wife making the role of big sister, best friend, mentor, confident, just everything a girl who had no one would ever need. —I know you Hermione, I bet you gave the girl the best year of her life, you gave her a reason to go on with her awful life, a reason to keep going, and then what? Took it all away from her…

* * *

><p>— I got a hold of Thomas number with Amy's phone, I spoke to him, he said he couldn't tell me much about Lauren, but that he would like to talk to Amy— Shane said, with the phone in his hands as he looked into Lauren's blue eyes<p>

—then go in there, I'm sure Amy will want to talk to him— he nodded, telling Thomas to wait for a second, as he went up stairs once again, entering Amy's room and finding her in the same position she had before

—Amy, Hun? It's Thomas— he had never seen her standing so fast, she hadn't eaten anything, her body was weakened, so she stumbled, hitting the ground hard and holding her head. Shane went to her aid, but she shook him off, asking for the phone. Seeing how desperate she was, and how her hands were shaking he gave her the phone quickly.

—hello—her voice hoarse and sounded painfully scratchy

—Amy hello, how have you been?— he asked, his voice caring

—how's- how's Lauren?— she croaked out, her throat completely dry —can I see her? Please Tom I need to— her voice broke at the end and she couldn't keep talking a sob getting in the way, the tingling in her body getting harsh once again, she did everything she could to not do anything inappropriate with Shane in the room.

—Amy please clam down, I know for a fact that Lauren wouldn't want you to be like this...

—just tell me Thomas!— she shouted her hands holding the phone with such a strength the screen cracked, the sound was just audible for her, and she was sent to that night, Lauren's arm in her hands, the way she twisted it back, the sickening crack. She forced herself to loosen her hold on the phone as she took quick ragged breaths

—Amy calm down— he said, very aware of what was going on, she had to get to her, for everyone's safety. —I want you to go to the bathroom, and take a shower with very cold water, in a few minutes I'll go pick you up, and we will go together to buy some things for Ren, ok?— she nodded, but he couldn't see it

—answer me Amy, what are you gonna do?

—I'm gonna take a cold shower, you are gonna pick me up, and we will buy some things for-for Ren

—that's right, now go, I'll be there in a few

—what about Bastien?

—don't worry about anything, just focus in what I told you, ok?— he didn't get an answer so he hung up

Amy was still on the floor, shaky as ever, the restrain she was putting up was painful and she didn't know what to do.

—please tell my sister to come in— Shane nodded quickly, and the tiny blonde came quickly to her sisters side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders

—I-I need help, I ca-can't shower on-on my own— she said with her head down. Lauren just nodded and helped her up taking her to the bathroom

Lauren helped her sister out of her clothes, seeing a fading dark bruise in the middle of her chest, under her breasts

—you didn't tell me you had been hurt too— Lauren said, and Amy looked down at her own body, besides holding her against the ground, Lauren hit her, once, and she didn't even remembers it very well, everything was clouded with rage and fury, such a primal desire to kill.

She pushed those thoughts out of her head and sat on the cold water of the tub for a few seconds, Lauren was washing her hair, massaging her scalp in the process, and using her favorite shampoo, it smelt like roses, like Ren, and she smiled, her chest cooling down slightly from the burning heat at the mere thought of her, she could see her smiling, her long dark hair flowing with the wind, her pale skin kissed by the sun, her eyes brightening by the moon. And she was all she could hear, voice deep, husky, mature and with that wonderful accent that made her feel at home

"I'm here. Always"

Lauren's smiley face was right in front of her, she could see every detail of her face, her eyes intense as ever, her mouth never losing it's smile as they formed each word slowly, her voice washing over her senses.

* * *

><p>—it wasn't my choice, I would have done- I would do anything for her, but her safety is first, but yes, good or bad, every decision comes with consequences, I have left a huge whole in her mind, a space that doesn't allow her to trust me completely, I noticed when we met again, years later, even if she knows I won't hurt her, she's uncomfortable around me, wary, and in someway that won't help me make her come back<p>

—why are you so desperate for her to come back? Why don't you just let her be?— Fleur said turning to her wife, and cupping her face with both hands.

—her powers, they were given to her for a reason, if she doesn't use them as she is expected to... The Gods aren't happy with her decision, they are going to take them away, they are giving her time, but I have seen it, she's already decided to not come back. She's powerful, I trained her well and so did Jade, I can't get into her mind. Amy, and whatever is happening to her has something to do with Lauren, because I can't see it, no matter how hard I try, I can see Amy, her powers where snapped out of her, harshly, I can feel her pain, I can see it, in her mind and thoughts, but I don't know why, and Lauren is the only one in earth who can do that.

—why did you give her your powers in the first place?

—I didn't give them to her, I reflected them, the power that was given to me works like a mirror, I can copy other people powers, taking them as my own, but I can also reflect them, Lauren has a reflection of my power, giving it to her would mean that I wouldn't have them anymore and I do. She's designated to great things as your sister is, as we are, but she's dead set on not following the path that's been given to her. And I'm so scared…

—Amy, Amy we are done here— her eyes reopened tired as ever, as she shakily stood up, putting some comfy clothes Lauren had brought for her.

Amy sat heavily on the bed and let Lauren comb her wet hair.

The bell rang and Amy pulled her hood up, not wanting to face anyone, she faintly heard Lauren talking with Thomas and then felt an arm around her waist holding her shaky body up, and mumbling something about her being in no state for shopping stuff. She didn't notice where she was until she found herself right in front of Lauren's door.

—you may come in, she's in the basement— she heard Bastien say, expressionless, Amy had never been to the basement before, and slowly went to the door, panting from exhaustion, she reached for the handle, and after opening the door she went down the stairs, soft music was playing mostly Ed Sheeran, Keane and Jhon Mayer...

* * *

><p>She fell to her knees as soon as she laid eyes on her frail form, her left arm was in a sling, her right wrist was bandaged, her cheeks were hollow, the dark circles under her eyes prominent as her sickly pale skin made them stand out.<p>

She was carefully wrapped up in blankets, with pillows all around her, as she slept peacefully, with a book on her lap, resting on the extremely big couch in the middle of the basement.

Amy let out a gasp that was stuck in her throat, and by the sound Lauren's eyes opened slightly, falling on Amy's instantly, it was such a painful relief, Amy couldn't find the will to move.

—Amy...—Lauren rasped out, the smile she gave was so small, but bright at the same time, and Amy cried, the tears falling as she didn't dare look away from Lauren, afraid that if she looked away, she wouldn't see her again.

Lauren leaned up, trying to move towards Amy, her side protested instantly, sending waves of pain all across her body, she fell back with a grimace. Amy stayed there, kneeling on the ground, she wouldn't touch Lauren, she was afraid she would hurt her again.

—Amy please, come here, I want you, right next to me— Lauren said, out of breath, with a pleading look. She didn't answer. —Amy, I need you, please, if I try to reach out for you, I'm gonna hurt myself.— Amy didn't move, and Lauren went as far as detaching her back from the couch, she let out a whimper of pain, and that snapped Amy out of her own head, she never moved so fast, her arms behind Lauren's back as she held her, lowering her back to the pillows behind her. She went to pull away but Lauren's hand wrapped around her wrist, keeping her from leaving.

—Amy, stay with me, I need you here

—how can you? I am the one who put you here in the first place, I hurt you, I killed you Lauren

—you didn't, I'm right here

—stop doing that!— Amy shouted —I know what I did, I remember it perfectly, I remember how it feels, and I can feel it now!

Amy buried her hands deep in her pockets, feeling her talons getting longer and sharper. She cried, she wasn't just a monster for what she had done, she was turning literally into one

—don't hide them from me, I know what's happening belle, we are just different from everyone else, I'm different too, you see?— Lauren said, her eyes turning a grayish silver and the nails in her hands turning into big sharp claws, her teeth sharpening and large canines making their appearance.

Amy was in shock, seeing Lauren transform swiftly like that, her factions sharpening and her ears getting slightly pointy, it wasn't the same as hers, but it was kind of what she could do, and she felt so, so lost. The wild shaking came back, she wasn't scared but she was completely overwhelmed.

—come here Amy, I won't hurt you, I'm here— Amy rose her head meeting Lauren's eyes, even if she was transforming her eyes went back to their original emerald green color. She extended her hand to Amy, still with those enlarged and dangerous claws on show. Amy was too tired and scared of herself to do anything, she was confused and Lauren was just there, offering a friendly hand as always, the blonde knew perfectly that Lauren wouldn't hurt her, and with everything that happened, that brought Amy a painful kind of comfort.

Too overwhelmed by fear and confusion she took Lauren's hand, very aware of the bandage that followed and careful not to grace her skin with her talons, Lauren couldn't really move from her position, so she just pulled Amy to her, making her sit next to her, and interlocking their fingers, letting her claws run softly along the back of Amy's hand, showing her that if was okay, that she wouldn't hurt anybody if she was in control.

—I understand, you are scared Amy, and that's okay, and it's also okay, to be yourself, this...—Lauren said motioning to her talons, to her own sharpened features, and to the faint feathers that were appearing. —is part of who you really are, it's part of being a Delacour, and is something you will learn to control and live with, in time. At this stage the shifting deals a lot with your feelings, strong feelings snap the creature inside of you, they cloud your mind and allow it to take over, if you calm down you will see how it all goes away. Eventually you will learn how to change without your feelings being involved.

Amy just heard Lauren's voice, she was to ashamed of herself to look into her eyes once again, she didn't feel worthy of Lauren, and she needed explanations, but for some reason she didn't want them, everything was too complicated and she couldn't deal with more.

She felt Lauren let go of her hand and wrap her arm around her shoulders pulling her down to rest her head against her bruised neck, her body flush to Lauren's side

—I'm gonna hurt you, let me go— Amy said, but she didn't dare to move

—is my other side that is injured, you're fine just were you are

—I know where your injuries are, I'm the reason for them after all, it's just... Your neck

—it doesn't hurt, just please Amy, lie down with me— she wasn't strong enough to deny Lauren, so she just let her body rest against hers, feeling Lauren's body breathe out a long exhale as her arm tightened around Amy's back

—you okay?

—just tired— Lauren said, nuzzling her head against Amy's, all the talking, was just too much for her. Amy wondered how long she would keep hurting her friend.

—it isn't your fault Amy, is their fault, those people who took you away from your family, took away the chance of growing up knowing everything about yourself, is not your fault belle, is theirs, and I know you feel really bad, but I don't blame you for anything, is not your fault, and there is nothing hurting me more than the broken gaze in your eyes, you are the only good thing in my life Amy, you are the only one I feel good being around, you make me feel that there is a reason for me to be in this world, I feel it, here in my chest, that warms up every time I look into your eyes, I just love them so much...— Lauren was speaking against Amy's forehead, with her good hand sliding under her blouse and caressing softly her back with the tips of her fingers. —I love the way they brighten my darkness like no other has before, I love their innocence, how they haven't been haunted by the cold world ever before, and I love how they look at me, like if I was important, believe me when I tell you...— Lauren let out a sigh, she was so exhausted. —that, this isn't your fault, I'm gonna get better with time, I'm gonna be okay with you by my side because...

—I'll always be okay, as long as you are next to me— Amy said, she hadn't noticed how her talons were gone, how the burning in her chest had disappeared, how her factions had softened, how her crying had stopped, she just felt Lauren's voice lulling her into a lovely state of calmness that she was so thankful for.

She looked up the realization of her last sentence coming to mind as she looked up at Lauren, at her happy green eyes, that were looking down at her with so much intensity, it has always been there, but now she could see passion, and a blind adoration accompanied with something she couldn't quite grasp.

She leaned up, leveling herself with Lauren, staying within her cool presence but letting herself touch her, as she had wanted since the last time she saw her. Her hand cupped Lauren's cheek, she caressed the soft skin under her fingertips with her thumb, as her other hand buried itself in her dark long tresses of hair, caressing her scalp slowly, Lauren's eyes fluttered closed in bliss as she let out a sigh, pressing her face more against Amy's palm.

Amy took her time to take in every single one of Lauren's features, her high cheek bones, her perfect jawline, her dark eyelashes, her prominent eye brows, her plump pale lips, and even if her cheeks where hollow, her eyes were darkened, and she looked simply drained, Amy has never seen her more beautiful than in her magnificent fragility. She leaned closer to Lauren kissing one cheek and then the other, dragging her nose softly along her pale skin until she reached her forehead, kissing her for a long while, leaving soft pecks and caressing the back of Lauren's neck as she did so; she kissed her closed lids and nuzzled her nose lovingly against Lauren before kissing it, and resting her forehead against Lauren's, their noses pressed together as they breathed in each other's air.

—Lauren...—Amy sighed out, her warm breath hitting Lauren's lips

—mmmm— she hummed, lost in Amy's scent, dew, violets, and spring air, she couldn't help but smile.

—I'm here— Amy said.

—Always— Lauren responded. And there was not a single doubt in Amy's mind as she leaned forward, completely closing the gap between them...

* * *

><p>—I thought you'd put more of a fight with Amy here, you didn't seem to like her very much— Thomas said, looking at Bastien who in time had his eye trained in the basement door. They decided to put Lauren there because of the multiple things she could do there, the sound system and the huge TV, plus it has its own bathroom, that was a lot of help for them.<p>

—oh and I don't like her, Lauren does, and I know she will get better with the veela around, I´m conscious about the fact that she's gonna hurt Lauren, that doesn't sits well with me

—are you referring to what happened a few nights ago?

—wish I was— he said letting out a loud exhale as he drank the contents of his whiskey shot, going for another and rubbing his face as he sat down

—what do you mean then?

—I´d tell you if I could, but even if you are a close friend of Jade´s, it doesn´t mean that you are like us, there are boundaries that are not meant to be crossed.

—I don´t know much, but I just have a question, I´ve been here for longer than you, I´ve seen every relationship around developing, I already told you about the Karma girl and Amy, but I just thought that it wasn´t possible for someone to bond with somebody that has already bonded with someone else

—And you are right, but you need to understand that there also are many types of bonds, a person can bond with lots of people but in diferents ways, and also the fact that if a bond isn't closed, it can actually be broken.

—I thought that it was like love at first sight and that's it

—it is for, full blooded veela or for a full blooded creatures that have the capacity to mate, not all the creatures mate, for the ones who aren't full blooded it is also true but the love between the couple is like a flower, it needs care, and it's a matter of two people, one can´t do all the job

—And what happends when a full blood bonds with a half blood or a quarter?

—I can´t tell you more, I already said enough, make your own conclusion, most of the time people bond with their rightful mate and that's the end of the story, that's what happens normally, but there are some rare cases where the lines of fate are messed up with, they don´t meet soon enough and one of them, or both have the chance to bond with someone else, with full bloods the creature and him or her are like one entity, they feel the pull towards their mate, but the happiness of the other always come first, always. In those cases the full blood doesn´t end up well.

Bastien stood up, reaching for the stairs, with the weight of his own blood heavy on his shoulders.

—Lauren is a full blood, isn't she?...

* * *

><p>She though she wouldn't be able to lay a hand on Lauren's neck again, but now as her heart slowed down, and her lips trembled with intensity, she could do nothing but tangle her fingers in the hairs at the back of her neck. She could feel Lauren smile as their lips closed around each other over and over again, slowly.<p>

Her bottom lip was delicately trapped between Lauren's, as the dark haired girl applied soft pressure, barely there at all, enough to send shivers down her spine and make her toes curl, their lips were moving slightly, they were content feeling each other just there. Lauren's lips were like rose petals, soft, delicate, gentle, tender, blissful. Her kisses sending a rush through her body, she was in the air, Lauren pulling her farther and farther away from the ground.

Lauren pulled away slightly a warm laugh falling from her lips as she left soft long pecks on Amy's lips, the blonde pulled Lauren closer to her, her lips closing around the other's, with passion, Lauren's lips closed around her bottom lip once again nibbling at it tenderly with her teeth as she pulled away, to lean forward again and brush the tip of her tongue against Amy's lip, soothing it and making Amy melt against her.

The kiss was slow, passionate, intense, just like Lauren, and Amy had never felt so good in her life, no, her heart wasn't racing, it was beating hard but not fast, hitting her in the chest, in such a wonderful way, calming her down, making her feel at home, at ease, alive.

—wait Amy, no, stop— Lauren said, her face turning away from her. Amy's heart fell to her feet, once again, broken...

* * *

><p>—Lauren is a full blood, isn't she?— Thomas asked, the realization of it all hitting him straight in the face<p>

—she is— Bastien let out with a sigh. —And so am I. Sometimes I wish Lauren was just like the rest of us, unfortunately she has a path to follow, making her bonding issues the least of her problems, I just hope this two doesn´t cross

—What would happen then? If her love life and her destiny end up being related to each other— Bastien looked back at him, his eyes darkening

—I don´t want to think about it, but if they do cross…— he said flexing his fingers, claws enlarging and canines appearing. —I´ll be right next to her for it all

—and so will I— a feminine voice said from behind them, they turned around, Thomas making a reverence and keeping his head low. Bastien smirked, nodding as a sign of respect, and kissing the back of the woman´s hand, snow white skin contrasting beautifully with dark raven hair and cristal blue eyes.

* * *

><p>—please Amy don't pull away<p>

—I'm sorry I should have known you weren't into me like that, your are just so wonderful, I misunderstood things, I shouldn't have assumed anything— Amy said quickly, she knew she was blabbering but she was too overwhelmed by the kiss and she couldn't say anything else. —I apologize, I just...— she couldn't continue, Lauren had grabbed her by the back of the neck and had caught her lips with her own, taking advantage of Amy's parted lips to let her tongue inside her mouth, softly teasing the blondes tongue, and sucking hard her bottom lip

—you didn't misunderstood anything— Lauren panted against Amy's mouth, brushing her lips against Amy's as she talked, and pecking her softly as she spoke. —I have feelings for you, the kind that leave you breathless, and send shivers down your spine, making you dizzy, and the hairs of the back of your neck stand, I have the kind of feelings that make impossible having a good day without seeing your face from the distance, and when it's up close, I have to stop my eyes from lingering too long, because I just want to stare at you all day long, and I don't want you to think badly of me, I have the kind of feelings that make me want to stand up from bed with a raging migraine because I know that if I'm fast enough I'll be able to have breakfast with you, and you will talk about the documentaries you saw the night before and I'll be just there looking at your plump pink lips...— Lauren paused leaving a soft kiss on her lips, and pecking all the expanse of her mouth. —Watching them move and stopping myself from kissing you. I have the kind of feelings where my bed feels lonely and cold without you in it, in my arms, where I fall asleep listening to your voice, your laugh that I have memorized so easily, where your eyes are my lighthouse...—she said, hand buried in Amy's hair, foreheads pressed together, brow furrowed as she spoke with passion. —they keep me sane, pushing away the darkness, giving me light, hope. So, no Amy, you didn't misunderstood anything— Lauren finished with tired exhale, her body was in terrible pain, she could already feel her arm, that was around Amy starting to shake from exertion

—then why...— Amy tried to ask, but Lauren didn't give her the chance, kissing her long and slow, intense.

—because you aren't just any girl to me Amy, I don't want to rush anything, I want to do this properly, I want to woo you, I want to make you fall in love with me, every single day, giving you reasons to allow me, one day, the honor to be by your side as something more than a friend, I want to give you breakfast, and open every door for you, I want to cook the best meals, just for you, and have walks around the park and the sea shore, I want us to drink tea in the garden, and continue star gazing at night, because I want to kiss you under every star there is, I want to fall asleep next to you...— Lauren said taking huge gulps of air as she leaned back, her body failing her and falling completely against the cushions, her sight blurred slightly as she tried hard to focus on Amy's eyes. —and some day I'd present to your parents properly asking for their permission to be with their lovely daughter, and even if they denied, I would hold you tight in my arms and we would run away, I'd make it my mission in life to make a smile appear on your face every second of our lives, and just when I see my eyes reflecting in yours, I'd ask you to be my girlfriend, offering you the moon and the stars knowing they aren't enough to level your beauty.

Amy was shocked, each one of Lauren's words was now tattooed in her heart, in her whole life she had never felt as loved as she felt right there, watching Lauren fight to get every word out, her eyes fluttering as she tried to stay conscious, her lips pale with exhaustion.

Amy's smile was wide and she wished Lauren could've seen it, but the girl had been through a lot along the day and her eyes were closed as she rested, her body now limp. Amy chuckled the happiness bubbling in her insides as her eyes watered with tenderness.

—really? Tea in the garden?— Lauren tried to smile, and her eyes opened half way

—yes, I was born German, and raised French, but my parents were both English, it'd be an insult to them if we don't have tea in the garden— Amy laughed, leaning forward to kiss Lauren once again, her lips moving for both of them, she pulled away, kissing Lauren tenderly a couple of times, pressing her lips against hers without moving, just enjoying the contact as she felt Lauren smile against her mouth. —Amy, would you go on a date with me?— Amy's smile widened, and she pressed her lips against Lauren one last time.

—of course, I would. Now come here— Amy said leaning her back against the armrest of the couch and putting her legs up, helping Lauren get in between, careful of her wounds and how delicate she was, Lauren's head was now resting against her shoulder as her whole body was flush against Amy's who was holding her carefully and covering them both with soft blankets.

Lauren's eyes were closed, and her breathing was even slower than before, but Amy wanted, needed one last kiss, she lowered her head, and carefully with her hand turned tenderly Lauren's face to the side, just enough so she could press her lips against Lauren, and as she was about to pull away, she felt Lauren's lips make some pressure against her own.

Content as she had never felt before, Amy closed her eyes, resting her head against Lauren's, and falling asleep with the pink panther theme just beginning on television.

* * *

><p>—why love? Why are you scared?— Fleur asked, seeing the pure agony on her mate's face, tears dripping down her face, and holding her chest as the pain was too much to handle<p>

—Lauren— Hermione said, paling even further, and letting her weakened body lean on her wife's. —I have seen her death.

* * *

><p>hey everyone, thank you for getting this far, it's absolutely amazing, thanks for the favorites and the follows and the riviews<p>

PLEASE REVIEW I'd love to know your opinion. There's no endgame yet, I guess you can have a vague idea of why now, and I want to know what you think.

i didn't proof read so, sorry for any mistakes

Again. THANKS

**deafgurl**: I'm glad you loved last chapter, I hope you likevthis one too, well Lauren is alive, for now;) expecting some feedback, and thank you for your interest in my story, means a lot

**kenfromnhus**: your got your Amren kiss! Hope your happy with that, and hope you like this chapter as well, you heard Lauren, she wants too make Amy feel loved, maybe you'll get what you want in future chapters ;)

**keyatwin**: top 3? Wow you made me blush, now you have a vague idea of why Lauren and Amy aren't pairing, but I haven't written the end yet, if you as readers want Amren, that's what you'll get, of course it won't be a smooth way there. About Karma I'm reflecting what I felt towards her as the seasons develops, she is so selfish sometimes, and manipulative without knowing, she irritates me, but in some ways in understand why she is like that, she was gone for this chapter, but she has been friends with Amy for years and she's not about to give up...

**lezlove**: my story is in love with you too ;) and I hope you keep loving it back, please review I want to know your opinion

**Stevens714**: knowing you will keep reading makes me want to write, so we are all good. Review!

**guest**: I couldn't answer you because I have no link to your account, I don't know maybe you don't have one? Chapter up today! But I'm not sure when I'll update again I'm going away for vacation so I don't know. Yes, you can be updated when it does if you start following it with your account. Thanks for loving the story, reading your comments means a lot to me, as a person and as a writer, so thanks, my story is happy to be read by you and so am I.


End file.
